That's Hurt
by Zoccshan
Summary: Di saat Naruto terkena penyakit mematikan, datang seorang malaikat penyakit yang memindahkan penyakitnya keorang lain. Tapi bagaimana kalau penyakit itu mengenai Hinata? Haruskah ia senang atau sebaliknya? NaruHina. COMPLETED! R&R?
1. first : awal

**Summary (silahkan baca kalau berkenan. Bila tidak, yasut.) : **

**Naruto mengidap penyakit yang bisa membatalkan impiannya untuk menjadi pemain basket pro. Tapi tiba-tiba datang malaikat penyakit yang menghilangkan penyakitnya dan memberikannya ke orang lain? Haruskah Naruto senang atau sebaliknya? **

.

.

**FIRST**

.

.

Sorak gembira, teriakan, dan dukungan dari lapangan **Konoha **_**Senior High School**_ itu terdengar sampai seluruh gedung belajar. Suara pantulan bola basket yang terdengar keras dan berkali-kali itu memenuhi lapangan, semua pemain yang bertarung memperebutkan bola disanapun mengeluarkan keringat sampai bertetes-tetes, tapi tidak ada yang memperdulikan keringat masing-masing. Semua mata hanya tertuju pada satu benda. Benda bulat dan oranye itu. Yup, sekarang sedang ada pertanding basket antar sekolah. Konoha _SHS_ dan** Suna **_**SHS**_

Bola yang sedang dibawa oleh tangan seseorang berambut pirang itu dipantulkannya keras-keras sebelum melompat tinggi untuk memasukan bola itu kedalam ring yang sudah ada dihadapannya.

"HEI JANGAN BIARKAN ITU TERJADI!" lelaki dengan baju _training_nya yang berada di kursi cadangan bertuliskan '_visitor'_ itu berteriak dengan kencang melihat seseorang hendak memasukan bola ke ringnya. Detik-detik yang ada distopwatch juri pun masih berjalan dengan santai.

Mendengar hal itu orang yang berambut jabrik itu menambah lebar senyumnya dan berteriak dengan kencang. "_DUNK_!" dan bersamaan dengan teriakannya, langsung terdengar sorakan heboh dari penonton yang menyaksikan hal itu dan pluit wasit ditiup panjang yang berarti akhir per tandingan itu.

.

.

**THAT'S HURT**

**By : Zoroute **

**Desclaimer : My bappake Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSaku, NaruHina**

**Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance(dikit-dikit) **

**Warning : Gaje, abal, jelek, mungkin OOC. Ohiya, **_**Pairing sama Genrenya itu untuk di chap ini!**_** Tolong digaris bawahi, yaaa! **

_A/N : Akhirnya aku ngebuat juga fic NaruHina. Dan aku ngebuat fic ini setelah aku sakit loh! Tapi bukan sakit yang sama kayak penyakit karakter yang mau kupake ini. Hehe. Cuma kurang darah karena kebanyakan tidur (Gatau deh apaan namanya. Pokoknya pening!) Nah, waktu udah sehat, aku langsung buat tekad supaya bisa ngebikin fic ini! YEAH! Happy reading everyone! _

.

**.**

**Normal POV**

Pagi itu sangat cerah dan masih sama dengan pagi-pagi di Konoha SHS yang seperti biasa. Baru dikantin sudah banyak terdengar obrolan yang membuat susananya menjadi ribut, dan satpam masih menyiapkan amarahnya untuk calon-calon murid yang terlambat.

Dan dikelas XI-B, si rambut pirang dan jabrik itu masih menyengir seperti biasa. Memang cengiran itu adalah cengiran biasa yang sering ia keluarkan, tapi kali ini dengan maksud berbeda. Karena hari ini lagi-lagi ia bisa membanggakan dirinya.

"Wah, **Naruto**. Kau terlihat bangga banget hari ini, ya?" tanya **Sakura** yang sejak tadi merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya. Setelah ditanya seperti itu , cowok pirang plus jabrik itu langsung nyengir lagi dan semakin lebar, memperlihatkan sebarisan giginya yang putih. "Ya doong! Aku telah menjadi pahlawan Konoha, bukan? Siapa yang tidak bangga dengan hal itu?" tanyanya lagi belum melepaskan rasa bangganya.

"Yah, yah.." Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan hanya bisa mengingat bagaimana perjuangan sahabatnya yang sangat ingin menjadi pemain basket profesional di seluruh dunia. Pada awalnya Sakura hanya menganggap Naruto adalah cowok yang tidak mempunya kelebihan pada akademik dan mempunyai cita-cita yang setinggi bulan. tapi, siapa sangka Naruto sangat pandai melemparkan bola ke sasaran? Toh dia sudah berusaha untuk jadi yang terbaik bukan?

"Nah, Sakura-chaan! Kamu akan mentraktirku apa dihari ini atas keberhasilanku?" tanya Naruto sambil membayangkan makanan enak yang akan dibelikan Sakura untuknya.

"Tapi, tingkatkan juga akademikmu, bodoh! Jangan merasa puas dulu!" jitakan Sakura langsung mengenai kepala Naruto, dan dengan cepat orang yang punya langsung kesakitan sendiri sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Haha, iyaa.. Lagian kenapa Sakura-chan tidak memberikan otak encermu kepadaku agar aku menjadi pintar?" tanya Naruto dengan cengengesan.

"Kalo bisa sih aku mau membagi, tapi tidak bisa tau!"

"Lah! Udah bisa tauu!" cela Naruto dengan tampang mengejek, "Masa orang sepintar Sakura Haruno tidak tau caranya?"

"HAH? Emang bagaimana?" dengan mata sebal Sakura bertanya.

"Gini, nih" Naruto langsung memegang kepala Sakura dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pisau. Kebetulan pisau itu ia ambil di meja gerobak bakso yang sudah ada dihadapan mereka, seakan Naruto ingin membelek kepala Sakura.

"WUAAAAH!"

BUKH!

"Aduuh.. Sakura-chaan.. aku cuma bercandaa~" Naruto langsung memegangi mata kirinya yang bonyok, karena pukulan sadis dari Sakura.

"Kalo aku sih tidak bercanda tuh!" cewek berambut pink itu lansung kesel. Habis bercandanya bikin nakutin aja, sih!

"Tadi pisaunya tidak kena kepala, kan? Jadi jangan maraah.." pinta Naruto, ia pikir kalau Sakura marah, ia tidak akan jadi ditraktir.

"Maksudmu kalo 'KENA' baru aku boleh marah?" teriak Sakura yang naik pitam dan mencubit tangan kanan Naruto.

"AW!" Naruto hanya bisa tertawa sambil menahan sakit akibat cubitan Sakura, tapi tiba-tiba cubitan Sakura menjadi sakit yang sangat sakit, padahal Sakura tidak mengkencangkan cubitannya. "AHK!" dengan sekali sentakan tangan Sakura langsung ia tepis dengan kasar.

"Ah?" Sakura yang sepertinya menyadari Naruto sangat kesakitan itu langsung heran. "Maaf. Aku tidak mencubitmu dengan kasar, kan?" tanyanya dengan muka khawatir.

"Engg.. kalo cubitanmu sih, emang selalu sakit. Tapi, entah kenapa tadi aku merasa ada yang sakit banget di tanganku. Kayak kesetrum atau keram.." cara bicara Naruto berubah seakan lebih berat dan serius, ia masih memandangi tangannya sendiri.

"Hah? Maaf.." Dengan rasa bersalah Sakura berminta maaf.

"Bukan, ini bukan tentang cubitanmu." Naruto langsung mengepal tangannya, lalu karena ia melihat muka Sakura yang terlihat khawatir, ia langsung mengubah air mukanya menjadi lebih bersemangat. "Sudahlah Sakura-chan, jangan terlalu khawatir seperti itu!" katanya dengan senyumnya yang kembali muncul.

"Iya, selama kamu baik-baik saja, sih. Yaudah, ayo makan mie yamin kesukaanmu. Tuh udah aku pesenin" katanya sambil menunjuk mangkok mie yang sedang di taruh oleh penjual Mie yamin.

"YOKEEH! Kalo ini sih, aku terima dengan senang hati!" dengan cepat Naruto mengambil sumpit yang ada dihadapannya, dan memakannya degan buru-buru.

Saat Sakura hendak memberi tau, tiba-tiba Naruto memperlambat gerak makannya dan tiba-tiba berhenti dengan tatapan kosong ke mienya, "Hei, Naruto kamu kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

Ini aneh. Aneh.

Kupandangi tagan kananku yang sedang memegang sumpit. Tangan itu bergetar sendiri, tanpaku perintah. Dan kenapa tangan ini tidak bisa berhenti?

"Naruto?"

Sakura yang terus menanyakan keadaanku disana tidak kuperhatikan sama sekali, aku terlalu heran dengan gerak tubuh yang begitu semena-mena ini. Karena gemetar yang masih belum berhenti itu, kuputuskan untuk menahan tangan kananku dengan tangkan kiriku yang menganggur, dan akhirnya tanganku berheti bergetar. Ini bukan gemetar karena takut ataupun pegal, jadi ini apa?

"Naruto?"

Kukepal pelan-pelan tangan kananku yang mulai menegang dengan hati-hati. "Sial, kenapa dengan diriku?" tanyaku sendiri.

"NARUTO!" Sakura akhirnya berteriak cemas ke diriku, karena dari tadi aku sama sekali tidak menyahut.

"Ya? Apa?" sahutku, pelan.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya, sekarang matanya sudah cemas sekali dengannya.

"Ng maaf, Sakura-chan. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memakan traktiranmu ini. Aku ingin balik kekelas." kataku dengan nada yang tidak seceria biasa dan kuusahakan tidak terdengar sedih, tapi sepertinya ini sangat terdengar jelas.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke kelas."

"Tidak. Boleh aku kesana tanpamu? Aku sedang ingin sendiri" kataku, lalu menurunkan bahu Sakura yang sudah naik, tanda ia akan berdiri. Aku mencegah agar Sakura mengikutiku.

"Emm.. baiklah" sebenarnya aku yakin Sakura ingin sekali menyusulku yang sedang menuju kelas, tapi masalahnya kelasku sekarang berada di lantai 4 sedangkan kelas Sakura sedang ada dilantai 3.

Dan Sakura juga mempunyai sisi malasnya juga, ia terlalu malas untuk membuatku tidak tenang. Sakura memang sahabat yang sangat hebat. Walaupun aku tidak pernah sekelas dengannya, kami berdua sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan setengah berlari menuju kelas. Entah kenapa hanya dengan tangan yang gemetar itu membuatku cemas. Banyak orang yang kulalui ingin memberikanku selamat atas kemenangan konoha di tadi pagi, tapi aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk menyambut perkataan mereka.

Aku ingin sendiri.

Kubuka pintu kelas yang bertuliskan XI-B, yang menjadi kelasku. Kupikir kalau ingin mencari kesendirian itu dikelas, karena setauku saat waktu istirahat di jam 12 semua orang akan ke kantin untuk mencari makan.

T ernyata saat aku membuka pintu kelasku, yang kujumpai disana adalah beberapa orang yang sedang memakan bekalnya, ada yang mengobrol di kelas, dan ada juga yang menyendiri sambil sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

"Ah, sial. Tebakanku salah ya kalo dikelas bakal tidak ada orang?" keluhku kediriku sendiri dengan nada kesal dan kemudian mencari meja dimana aku sebelumnya menaruh tasnya disana.

Sesampainya dimeja aku hanya terdiam sambil memandang tangan kananku. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan bagian tubuhku yang sedang ku teliti itu.

Aku mencoba memegang pensil mekanik punyaku yang tergeletak dimeja. Aku mencoba menulis sesuatu di meja, selama aku menulis tidak ada suatu huruf yang berbeda dengan biasanya kok. Apa mungkin tulisanku emang sudah ancur dari sananya, ya? Hehe..

Lalu aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Mungkin kekhawatiranku memang udah agak berlebihan, ya? Masa cuma gara-gara tangan gemetar aja aku sudah ketakutan? Cih, payah nih. Emang sih, aku agak takut kalau tanganku ada apa-apa. Siapa tau itu bisa membatalkan mimpiku menjadi pemain basket profesional.

Akupun langsung membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Aku mencoba menghibur diriku sendiri dengan tersenyum. Yah, kayaknya aku tidak bisa balik lagi kekantin untuk memakan kembali traktiran sakura, padahal perutku masih lapar.

"Uzu—Uzumaki-san," tiba-tiba suara lembut itu terdengar memanggil namaku. Aku langsung menengok kearah belakang kiriku, tempat dimana seseorang menciptakan suara itu.

"Ya? Kenapa?" sahutku.

"Apakah aku boleh meminjam penghapusmu?" tanya seorang cewek bermata indigo itu.

"Hn, tentu saja." aku langsung mengambil pengapus yang ada di depanku. Dan membalikkan tubuhku kebelakang dan memberikan pengapus itu ke mejanya. Lalu, karena aku melihat buku gambar yang ada dimeja itu, aku langsung membenarkan cara dudukku menjadi duduk bersila dengan menghadap kebelakang. Pas kehadapan muka cewek itu.

"Hei.. kau **Hyuuga**, kan?" tanyaku, kayaknya aku sangat jarang berbicara dengan cewek ini. Karena, kurasa cewek ini selalu sendiri.

"Em.. I—Iya" angguk cewek itu dengan sedikit menunduk malu.

"Ng? Kenapa mukamu merah? Apa aku menakutimu?" kataku dengan cemberut sambil menaruh daguku dikedua tanganku yang terlipat dimejanya.

"..Bukan, Bukan itu.." jawabnya semakin memerah.

"..Baiklah. Tapi apa kau sedang menggambar?" tanyaku penasaran sambil melihat buku gambar yang sedang ia pegang.

Dengan muka yang masih menunduk ia mengangguk pelan.

"Boleh aku lihat?" pintaku, dan tanpa kata 'boleh' dari cewek berponi rata itu, aku langsung mengambil buku gambar itu dan membuka halaman per halaman. Gambar yang ia gambar itu sederhana, gambar yang mungkin banyak dilihat di manapun, seperti goresan pensil yang membentuk taman, pohon dan susana gunung. Tapi entah kenapa gambar itu sangat indah.

"Waaah, indah banget!" seruku spontan dengan memuji. "Ajari aku! Ajari aku!"

"Uzumaki-san, kalau kau mau.. Kau boleh menggambar di halaman manapun." kata cewek itu.

"Hemm, baiklah kalau kau memperbolehkan." lalu aku langsung menggambar dihalaman kosong setelah halaman yang digambar oleh cewek Hyuuga itu. Aku tidak ada ide menggambar, jadi kuputuskan untuk menggambar cewek didepanku yang masih saja menunduk itu.

Karena tidak bisa menggambar aku hanya gambar sederhana, muka yang kugambar itu oval, malah nyaris lingkaran, dan poni rata dengan rambut panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai. Dan mata indigo yang indah. Aku sedikit terpana melihat matanya yang indah.

"..Matamu kebagusan. Aku susah menggambarnya." keluhku, masih konsen dengan kertas gambar dan tidak sempat melihat muka Hyuuga yang sudah merah kayak kepiting itu.

Dan aku akhirnya hanya membuat dua titik bulat yang besar sebagai mata di gambarku itu. Dan untuk sentuhan terakhir kugambar garis lekung yang besar. dan didalam halaman yang kugambar itu tergambar Hyuuga yang tersenyum lebar disana.

"Hehe, maaf, aku tidak bisa gambar" kataku sambil memberikan tanda tangan di pojok bawah, "..Ohya, panggil aku 'Naruto' ya, Hyuuga. Aku agak risih dengan seorang temanku yang masih memanggilku dengan 'Uzumaki'." Pintaku sambil menuliskan tanggal hari ini diatas tanda tangan.

Tapi saat aku hendak menuliskan tanda tangan, tiba-tiba tanganku kembali bergetar, "Uhk, kenapa lagi ni tangan?" tanyaku pelan dengan sedikit kesal, dan dengan kasar menggepalkan tanganku sekaligus menggengam dengan kencang pensil cewek itu. Setelah gemetar itu selesai, aku langsung menanda tangani dengan cepat.

"A—Ada apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Tidak, tidak apa!"

Apa mesti aku memeriksakan tanganku ini kedokter? Ah, manja banget kau, Naruto!

Dengan senyuman yang kuusahakan sama seperti sebelumnya aku membenarkan posisi dudukku yang jadi kedepan lagi, dan berdiri.

Dan saat aku beranjak dari kursiku, si cewek berambut biru tua ke ungu-unguan itu alias Hyuuga memanggil namaku, "Na—Naruto-kun! Aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu, tapi kau juga harus memanggilku.. **Hinata**."

"Okeh. Dengan senang hati, Hinata-chan" jawabku lembut, "Tapi kamu kapan-kapan harus menggambarku, ya?" pintaku sambil keluar ruangan kelas.

Dengan muka blushing berat, cewek yang mulai sekarang akan dipanggil dengan sebutan Hinata plus embel-embel '–chan' itu memeluk buku gambarnya dan menutup semua mukanya yang sekarang sedang merah banget.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Akhirnya waktu pulang sekolahpun tiba. Dan bukan hanya satu sampai lima orang saja yang paling menunggu-nunggu waktu yang hanya ada sekali perhari ini. Sama halnya seperti cowok-cowok yang paling hobi untuk menghabiskan sorenya dilapangan sekolah untuk bermain basket ataupun bola bersama.

Ataupun hanya untuk ajang pamer kehebatan ke cewek-cewek yang paling senang nge-gosip dikantin. Karena, disini kantinnya berhubungan langsung dengan dua lapangan sekolah walaupun diberi jarak sedikit. Jadi orang yang sedang makan di kantin ini dapat melihat atau cuci mata bila melihat ke arah lapangan.

"HEEEI! Naruto!" seseorang cowok dengan menggunakan jaket abu itu memanggil Naruto dari lapangan basket.

"Apaan, **Kiba**?" sahut Naruto.

"Main basket, yuk! Ngerayain kemenangan tim kita!" kata Kiba, masih dengan teriakannya.

"Hei, adanya kalo ngerayain kemenangan itu dengan pesta dan makanan, bukan malah main basket lagi!" teriak Naruto. walaupun ia memprotes, ia tetap menjatuhkan tas ranselnya dengan seenaknya di tanah dan masuk kedalam lapangan.

Setelah Naruto memasuki lapangan, semangatnya kembali naik dan dengan senang ia berteriak, "Kiba! Lempar bolanya ke aku!" pintanya sembari berlari kearah Kiba dan yang lain.

"Enak aja, ini bolaku! Rebut aja sendiri, '_Hero of the day_'!" seru Kiba sambil memeletkan lidahnya dengan tatapan iseng.

"Hei, kaauu.. Meremehkanku, ya?" lalu dengan kelincahannya, Naruto langsung mengambil bola yang ada di tangan Kiba, "Hehe.. bersedihlah bagi semua orang yang sudah mengejek 'Naruto-sama' sepertiku! HAHAHA!" dengan tawa kekuasaan ia membagakan diri, sedangkan semuanya langsung angkat bahu saat Naruto membanggakan dirinya untuk keseratus kalinya.

Lalu dengan ancang-ancang ia bersiap nge-_shoot_ ke ring yang letaknya sangat jauh, lebih jauh dibandingkan lemparan yang bisa menghasilkan tiga poin, tapi dia dengan pede mengukur jarak tembakannya.

Namun, saat ia akan nge-_shoot_, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya yang kembali sakit. Sakit seperti saat tangannya dicubit oleh Sakura. Sakit yang menyerupai keram.

"AKHHH!" tembakannya langsung tidak jadi, ia rasakan tangannya keram sekeram-keramnnya. Ia memegang tangan kanannya dengan kesakitan.

Semua temannya yang menyaksikan itu langsung berlari kearah Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Hoi! Naruto! Kau tidak apa, kan!" seru **Shikamaru** yang juga melihat Naruto yang kesakitan.

"AHK! SIAL! Ada apa sama tanganku ini!" keluhnya sambil menahan sakit. Teman-teman langsung semakin khawatir, apalagi melihat Naruto yang menahan sakit dengan keringat yang sudah menetes dari dahinya.

"HEI! Panggil penjaga UKS!" teriak Kiba ke **Chouji** yang sedang keheranan dari luar lapangan.

"Ah! BAIK!" lalu ia berlari menuju UKS dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

Pulang sekolah menjadi waktu sekolah kesenangan Naruto. Karena, pulang sekolah adalah waktu dimana ia bisa puas bermain basket bersama teman-teman yang lain tanpa khawatir kalau ada bel sekolah yang akan memotong permainan. Namun, Hari ini entah kenapa menjadi hari yang mungkin terburuk bagi Naruto.

Dia berada di UKS dengan tangan yang masih kaku dan gemetar. Ia hanya memandang Kaa-san nya yang sudah datang kesana, **Kushina Uzumaki**. Kaa-san yang selalu menyanyangi anaknya yang suka jahil itu. Ia tampak khawatir dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Kiba dan kawan-kawan.

Naruto cuma bisa memegang tangan kanannya sambil menatap kosong ke lantai, pandangannya sekarang cuma bisa kosong, dan tidak bersemangat.

"Naruto, Kaa-san sangat sedih mendengarnya. Apa kamu tidak apa?"

Dengan pandangan yang belum berubah, ia menggeleng dengan pelan lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan UKS. Kushina dengan segera menyusul anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang bersama." ajak Kushina dengan senyuman penyemangatnya, ia masih agak sulit menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto yang sekarang badannya sudah lebih tinggi dan besar dibanding dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Aku kesini dengan motor, aku harus membawanya kembali pulang."

"Tidak perlu. Kaa-san dan Otou-san akan membawanya pulang nanti." katanya, "Kita akan kedokter."

"Tidak apa! Tanganku baik!" Naruto mulai memberhentikan langkahnya yang memburu dan dengan cengiran yang jelas sekali dipaksakan itu ia tolak ajakan Kaa-sannya.

"Tapi, kita akan memeriksakannya saja, biar kita tau ada apa dengan tanganmu."

"..Tidak. Aku tidak mau" sekarang pandangannya tampak serius.

"Kumohon Naruto, sudah sejak kemarin Kaa-san melihatku memegang tanganmu. Kalau misalnya itu penyakit dan dibiarkan, mungkin akan lain masalahnya."

Perkataan Kushina membuat Naruto tersadar, ia sudah dari kemarin merasakan gejala yang aneh ditangannya, bukan dari hari ini saja. Dan akhirnya Naruto mengangguk sambil kembali berjalan keluar sekolah.

Kushina yang melihat anggukan itu, hanya bisa menghela nafas lega sementara. Karena ia masih khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi di tempat dokter.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah ada didepan dokter spesialis syaraf. Hanya ada dua orang yang tampak mengeluarkan suara disana, sedangkan cowok berambut jabrik itu hanya bisa diam dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, berarti anakmu ini yang terkena gejala itu?" tanya dokter pirang panjang itu yang tadi sudah memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama **Tsunade**.

"Hm," tanpa merubah posisinya ia menjawab.

"Karena kamu yang mengalaminya, bisa kamu jelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi oleh tanganmu?"

Dengan nada yang sedikit dipaksakan, ia menjawab dengan berat "..Tanganku terasa kejang dan suka keram mendadak."

"Mungkin ini—" saat Tsunade ingin meremehkan penyakit Naruto yang mungkin hanya pegal biasa.

"Keram yang berbeda dari biasanya. Yang ini lebih kerasa sakitnya" Naruto yang sudah tau akan diejek langsung memotong. Walaupun ia tidak mau ada hal buruk yang menimpa tangannya, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya diejek dengan penyakit yang sebenarnya begitu menyiksanya.

"..Saya agak ragu untuk mengatakan ini, tapi boleh kupinjam tanganmu?" pintanya.

Naruto dengan menahan nafas ia ulurkan tangannya kedepan agar Tsunade bisa memeriksanya.

"Apa disini sakit?" Tsunade menekuk-nekuk jemari Naruto, sambil menunggu rekasinya.

"Tidak."

"Coba kau tulis sesuatu dengan pensil ini." katanya lagi.

Saat meraih pensil yang ada di meja, ia menatap sebentar Tsunade. Ia takut di bagian ini.

Dan ia mulai menulis dengan biasa, 'aku,-naruto-akan-menjadi-pemain-basket-profe—' lalu tulisannya berhenti, ia kembali merasakan tangannya gemetar.

"Ck," Naruto berdecak kesal saat melihat tangannya bertingkah seperti saat ia ada disekolah. Sedangkan Kushina yang baru melihat langsung kaget dan kekhawatiran langsung memenuhi dadanya.

"Em, cukup" Tsunade sudah sedikit mengerti. "Aku sudah bisa memberikan diagnosa sementara."

"Baiklah, kalau gitu. Aku akan keluar." ucap Naruto yang langsung bangkit dari kursi dan keluar dari ruangan dokter spesialis syaraf itu.

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

Setelah keluar dari ruangan sialan itu aku langsung menyender di pintu, berharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Kupandangi lagi kedua tanganku dan mengepalkannya erat-erat. Dan diam untuk mendengarkan dari luar ruangan, suara mereka masih terdengar jelas dikupingku.

"..Naruto" terdengar Kushina hanya bisa menggumamkan nama anaknya dari dalam, "Bagaimana, dok?" tanyanya.

"Dia harus kesini lagi sekitar dua minggu lagi agar mengetahui penyakit apa yang benar-benar dideritanya," kata Tsunade mendahului.

"Baik, dia akan saya urus."

"..Sampai pengecekan yang berikutnya, saya akan katakan kalau dia terkena penyakit—" ia sedikit memberikan jeda disana sambil menarik nafas.

"**ALS. Amyotrophic lateral Sclerosis**"

ALS? Penyakit sial apa itu! Batinku saat aku mendengar penyakitku itu.

"Penyakit yang berawal dari kejangnya syaraf motorik tangan, kaki dan lidah, yang akan berujung kelumpuhan dan **akhirnya kematian**." jelas Tsunade sambil menghela nafas.

Dengan cepat mataku membulat, jantungku berdetak kencang. Entah kenapa keseimbanganku langsung tidak terasa lagi. Aku yang tadinya menyender di pintu itu langsung merosot dan jatuh terduduk.

"Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?" kataku kediri sendiri dengan suara gemetar.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

_A/N : Thankyouu udah ngebaca fic aku inii.. Ohiya, plis jangan tanya tentang kebenaran gejala yang aku tulis di fic ini. Emang sih ada benernya tapi ada salahnya. Yang penting, aku udah coba nyari gejala ALS di internet. Dan aku juga bukan dokter, jadi harap maklum_

_**.**_

_**Next chapter : **_

_Naruto yang tidak terima dengan penyakitnya itu hanya bisa marah dan marah, lalu siapa orang yang bisa membuatnya tenang? Dan bagaimana sikap Naruto bertemu dengan peri penyembuhnya?_

_**Dialog :**_

"Aku ingin menjadi pemain basket profesional!"

"Tidak. Kamu pasti bisa naruto"

"Aku bisa menghilangkan penyakitmu"

.

_**And, one more. Do you mind to Review?**_

_Please revieeww.. Semua kesalahan Author akan diperbaiki kalo ada yang review heehe!_

_._

_._

_**THANKYOU**__._


	2. second : penyakit sial

Tercium aroma rumah sakit yang asing baginya. Semua tembok yang berwarna putih pucat sanagt kontras dengan pakaian yang dipakai seluruh staff yang ada disana.

Dan sebenarnya lelaki berambut pirang itu tidak pernah peduli dengan semua yang ada disana, namun karena hari ini, ia membenci semuanya yang berbau rumah sakit.

Sangat dibenci olehnya.

.

.

**THAT'S HURT**

**Desclaimer : my bappake Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Zoroute**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance, friendship**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, jelek, AU, dan gampang ditebak**

_**A/N**__ : Wew, aku udah nyampe fic chap 2. Dan aku sempatkan diri untuk berterimakasih untuk para reviewers yang menasihatiku soal tulisan pairing di chap pertama (aku lupa untuk nulis NaruHina disana_-_-"_) dan itu lumayan ngeganggu juga, yaa. Yaokelah, TERIMAKASIH yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk ketelitian para reviewers dan readers yaa! And HAPPY READING! _

.

.

Kali ini ia benar-benar mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Ia ternyata memang di vonis menderita ALS, yang pada awalnya hanya dugaan.

Naruto masih saja tidak percaya dengan semakin kuatnya kepastian Tsunade akan penyakit yang diidapnya. Sehingga mencoba untuk memeriksakan keadaanya itu dua minggu kemudiannya lagi. Dan ternyata hasil yang sama yang malah didapatkan oleh Naruto.

"Setelah semua pemeriksaan yang telah kamu jalani, mohon maaf, saya harus mengatakannya lagi. Kamu terkena penyakit tersebut, Naruto." kata Tsunade dengan tegas.

"CK! Pasti ada kesalahan! Pasti ada! Aku akan periksa lagi kesini dua minggu kedepan dan akan kupastikan bahwa diriku benar-benar baik-baik saja!" seru Naruto dengan kesal.

"Tidak bisa, kamu harus menjalani terapi untuk tidak membuat penyakitmu semakin parah"

"TERAPI? TIDAK! Aku tidak terkena penyakit ALS! Itu hanya gurauan belakamu!" teriak Naruto, kali ini amarahnya tidak tertahankan.

"Naruto! Sopanlah sedikit." Kushina yang tampak khawatir itu mulai merasakan atmosfir tegang yang diciptakan oleh orang yang ada didepan dan disampingnya.

"MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MENGELAKNYA?" dokter Tsunade membalas berteriak, yang ini ia tampak marah sambil mennggebrak mejanya. "Kalau kamu mau sembuh, jangan mengelak penyakitmu! Kamu bisa mencegah penyakit itu dengan terapi! Dan mungkin dengan keajaiban kamu akan sembuh tanpa melalui fase berikutnya!"

"..!" Naruto juga sudah ada dibatas maksimumnya hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "A—Aku ingin menjadi pemain basket pro— ukh!" perkataannya yang lirih itu segera terpotong dengan dirinya sendiri. lidahnya kaku. Ia hanya kaget menyadarinya.

"Gejala itu sudah akan menyebar rupanya?" tanya Tsunade dengan serius. "Sekarang aku membutuhkan keinginanmu dari dirimu sendiri kalau kau ingin sembuh."

"BERISIK! DASAR NENEK TUA!" dengan kesal Naruto mengejek terang-terangan dan tanpa ada rasa bersalah ia langsung keluar ruangan itu.

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

Setelah aku keluar dari ruangan itu langsung terdengar suara teriakan kaa-san yang hendak mengejarku, namun dicegah oleh dokter itu yang sepertinya tau kalau aku sekarang benar-benar ingin sendiri.

Benar. Aku masih tidak menerima hal ini. Dan siapa orang bego yang bakal menerima penyakit yang ngga jelas timbulnya dan menyebabkan kelumpuhan bahkan kematian!

Coba kutanya sekali lagi. SIAPA YANG AKAN MENERIMA ITU?

Aku akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumah sakit sialan itu dan memutuskan untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Kapan akan aku berhenti berlari? Entahlah, mungkin sampai kakiku tidak bisa di gerakan.

Aku berlari melewati semua yang ada dipinggiran jalan. Toko, tempat bermain, sekolah dan akhirnya lapangan. Ku sempatkan diri untuk berhenti di lapangan itu untuk mengistirahatkan alat gerakku.

Awalnya aku berjalan dilapangan dan kurasakan angin yang ada dilapangan itu kutabrak dengan pelan. Lalu kulanjutkan dengan berlari ke ujung lapanagn. Kali ini semua angin yang ada disana sangat terasa di semua kulit yang sedang tidak tertutup oleh pakaianku. Aku merasakan kebebasan dengan bantuan angin itu. Tapi sampai kapan akan kurasakan semua ini? Apa aku tidak akan bisa berlari lagi? Berbicara? Dan tidak bisa melemparkan bola kedalam ring? Ck, untuk hal yang terakhir, aku paling tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Tapi saat kakiku yang sudah merasa kelelahan setelah berlarian dengan paksa, tiba-tiba hal yang seperti aku pikirkan tadi akhirnya kejadian juga. Kaki kiri ku mati rasa dan aku terjatuh di tanah.

Bruk.

Cita-citaku sebagai pemain profesional. Apa semua itu sekarang hanya mimpi?

.

**Flash back. (Naruto POV)**

Disuatu pagi di TK Konoha, ada acara rutin perbulan yang sering diadakan, yaitu acara Openday. Hari dimana Orang tua murid TK konoha akan datang dan bertemu dengan wali kelas anaknya. Walikelas itu akan menjelaskan perkembangan –dan bila ada kemunduran- kepada orang tua, agar bisa membantu anaknya menjadi lebih baik.

Dan lebih tepatnya di ruangan TK-A1, wali kelas sedang memberikan penjelasan seperti wali kelas yang lain. "Ah, maaf bu, anak ibu sepertinya masih kurang paham dengan huruf alphabet yang telah diajarkan." kata Iruka-sensei dengan raut muka sedih.

"Maaf, saya juga akan mencoba mengajarkan," kata Kushina dengan sedikit sedih, anaknya yang ada disebelahnya itu masih belum mengerti materi yang dijelaskan oleh senseinya saat belajar. "Dan kalau boleh tau, apa ada temannya yang masih juga belum mengerti alphabet?"

Dengan terpaksa Iruka menggeleng, ia harus jujur bila ada orang tua yang bertanya bukan?

"..." Kushina menghela nafas, dan mengelus rambut jabrik anaknya yang tak akan bisa turun. Ya, anak itu adalah Aku. Naruto.

Dan aku sangat yakin kalau dia sedang kecewa berat. Maafkan aku, maafkan ke bodohanku ini.

"Tapi, anda harus mengetahui satu hal dan harus bangga dengan hal itu!" kata Iruka yang memecah keheningan, dengan cepat aku dan Kaa-san langsung kembali menatapnya. "Naruto sangat hebat dalam melempar bola! Tidak ada satupun bola yang tidak masuk kedalam ring. Bahkan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kepandaian Naruto dalam membidik sasaran!" jelas Iruka dengan panjang lebar.

Tersirat dari pandangannya yang sekarang, itu bukanlah pandangan seorang sensei yang akan mengatakan hal itu dengan maksud menghibur bila ada yang kecewaan orangtua murid. Dia hanya memberi tau dengan muka yang penuh bangga. Seakan itulah memang kelebihan salah satu murid kebanggaannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kushina dengan mata kembali cerah, dan dengan senyum ia membelai lagi rambutku. "Boleh kamu tunjukan kepada Kaa-san, Naruto?" pintanya.

"Ya!" dengan mengangguk senang aku langsung berlari menuju sampah kertas yang sudah di uwel- uwel oleh seseorang. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melemparkan gumpalan kertas itu ke tong sampah yang berada sangat jauh dengan mereka.

Plung. Tanpa menyentuh apa-apa lagi, kertas itu dengan mulus masuk kedalam tong.

Jujur, Kushina yang baru pertamakali melihat anaknya mempunyai prestasi seperti langsung bangga dan memeluknya."Berarti kamu akan menjadi pemain basket profesional, Naruto!" katanya dengan bangga.

"Heheh" dengan malu-malu aku tersenyum.

Pasti kaa-san. Aku akan menjadi pemain profesional!

**End of flash back.**

.

**Naruto's POV**

Saat mengingat kenangan itu, rasanya mataku langsung berair deras dan tidak bisa berhenti. Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini. Bagiku ini sangat sakit.

"Apa kaa-san tau? Perkataan kaa-san beberapa tahun yang lalu itu sangat menempel padaku?"

"Apa kaa-san tau perasaanku saat aku akan kehilangan bakatku satu-satunya itu kalau tanganku sudah lumpuh?"

"Apa kaa-san tau aku ini benar-benar ingin menjadi pemain profesional untukmu!"

"AKU INGIN MENJADI PEMAIN BASKET PROFESIONAL!" dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa aku memukuli rumput yang beralas tanah itu "SIALAN!"

Setelah tanganku sedikit sakit dan kembali mati rasa, aku membalikan posisi tubuhku menjadi terlentang agar aku bisa sedikit melihat matahari yang saat itu sudah akan terbenam.

"Uhk," Aku menghapus airmataku yang masih terus terjatuh dari sumbernya dan menutupnya dengan punggung tanganku. Lalu setelah kedua air bening itu puas keluar, aku langsung menutup mata. Aku.. sangat lelah.

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Sore hari ini giliran aku, Hinata Hyuuga yang pergi berbelanja. aku dengan menaiki sepeda unguku membelah jalanan pertokoan yang setiap harinya akan selalu buka sampai malam menjelang. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk berbelanja di awal bulan.

Semua bungkusan belanja ku taruh di keranjang sepeda. Hari ini aku lumayan berbelanja lebih, karena aku ingin sengaja memberikan hadiah untuk Akamaru, anjing peliharaan sahabatku yang bernama Kiba.

Tapi saat aku melewati polisi tidur, salah satu makanan kaleng untuk peliharaan anjing itu terpental dari keranjang sepeda, dan menggelinding sampai ujung jalan dan jatuh ke lapangan rumput yang terbuka.

Dengan cepat, aku langsung memberhentikan sepedaku dan memarkirkannya di pinggir jalan. Kulihat dari atas pemandangan lapangan yang hijau itu. Dan ternyata aku menemukan dua hal disana.

Pertama, disana ada makanan anjing yang akankuberikan kepada akamaru besok.

Dan yang kedua, entah kenapa disana ada— Naruto Uzumaki. Seseorang yang sangat aku sukai.

Saat aku memikirkan lima kata itu, tiba-tiba aku merasakan wajahku menajdi panas dan kuyakin saat ini pasti sedang memerah. Dia, Naruto Uzumaki.

Entah mengapa aku sangat menyukai cowok itu. Padahal banyak sekali yang kesal dengannya hanya dengan alasan ia menyebalkan dan berisik. Tapi, menurutku ia adalah cowok yang spesial dalam hatiku. Dia yang telah membuat rasa senang dihatiku menjadi rasa yang bercampur-campur.

Dan tepat sebulan yang lalu. Aku masih ingat. Di meminta aku menggambarnya.

Tapi, sepertinya aku masih belum sanggup menggambar wajahnya. Saat aku akan menggoreskan pensil ke kertas, pikiranku melayang ke wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar dan menampakan sinarnya seperti matahari. Dan akibat hal itu aku menjadi malu dan belum sanggup untuk menggambarnya.

Tapi apakah ia masih mengingat hal itu? Aku hanya teman sekelasnya yang tidak pernah ia perhatikan. Aku jarang keluar kelas dan tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara. Hanya pada waktu itu saja dengan menerobos kesanggupanku, aku meminjam penghapusnya. Mungkin dengan hal itu, ia baru sadar kalau ada aku dikelas. Atau mungkin ia akan cepat kembali melupakan kalau aku berada dikelas yang sama dengannya? Entahlah.

Aku meneruskan jalanku dengan berat dan pelan, dengan maksud tidak menimbulkan suara agar aku bisa mengambil makanan kaleng itu yang tergeletak beberapa meter disebelahnya.

Tapi, saat aku hendak mengambil makanan itu, suaranya menganggetkanku. "AH! HINATA!" panggilnya dengan berteriak membuat aku sedikit terlopat.

"I—Iya?" jawabku gagap. Sekarang jantungku sudah melompat karenanya.

"Kamu sedang apa disini?" tanyanya. Ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya kearahku tanpa membenarkan posisi terlentangnya.

Naruto yang terlihat memakai baju bebas berupa kaos abu dan jaket hitam serta jeans panjang itu membuat muka ku semakin panas. Kalau boleh jujur langsung didepannya dan kalau aku punya keberanian, aku pasti akan memujinya. Tapi sayangnya aku cuma bisa memendamnya dihati. Naruto tampak keren dengan pakaian bebas.

"Ano.. ma—makanan kaleng milikku terjatuh kelapangan." Jawabku malu-malu. Aku harus meredakan detakan jantungku yang membuatku susah berbicara ini.

"Kamu baru selesai belanja, ya? Kamu rajin sekali, Hinata-chan!" puji Naruto sambil membetulkan posisinya menjadi terduduk. "Kamu kelak pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik! hehee"

Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepala. Hatiku dari awal melihatnya sudah bahagia menjadi tidak tahan dengan semua ini. rasanya aku ingin pulang dari sini dan ingin pingsan cepat-cepat di tempat tidur, tapi diriku yang lain menolak dan ingin lebih lama bersama dengan Naruto.

"Kalau ada waktu, boleh kamu menemaniku disini sebentar?" pinta Naruto sambil menepuk rumput yang ada disebelahnya. Aku merasa Naruto yang memanggilku itu dengan pandangan yang entah kenapa dari tadi berbeda. Ia sangat berbeda dari Naruto yang suka kulihat di sekolah. Pandangan yang sepertinya sedang bersedih.

Dengan otomatis aku langsung mengangguk dan berjalan kearahnya, masih kaleng makanan yang ku pegang dan dengan blushing berat khas ku. "A—Ada apa Naruto-kun? Apa kamu sedang terkena masalah?" tanyaku setelah duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya, dan asal kamu tau. Ini masalah paling menyakitkan dari seluruh hidupku." jelasnya terlebih dahulu sambil kembali menatap lurus kearah matahari yang sedang akan Sunset.

"..." lalu dengan sepenuh keberanian, aku kembali bertanya dengan suara yang diusahakan tidak terdengar gugup. "Kamu bisa cerita padaku.."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, "Benar. Karena itu sepertinya aku sangat membutuhkanmu untuk mendengarkan ceritaku."

Saat Naruto mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, ia tidak merasakan panas lagi diwajahnya, melainkan hawa ketenangan yang ia dapat saat duduk disebelah Naruto. Memandang matahari yang akan digantikan oleh bulan.

"Ini tentang cita-citaku," katanya. "Aku ingin menjadi pemain basket profesional!" katanya dengan berteriak bangga bercampur semangat. "Aku benar—Benar BENAR ingin meraih cita-citaku itu! tapi.." lalu Nada bicara Naruto berubah, "Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa lagi berharap seperti itu. Dan hal itu akan menjadi mimpi saja bagiku." katanya dengan lirih.

"Tidak. Kamu pasti bisa Naruto-kun" bantahku, "Kamu sangat-sangat hebat dalam permainan basket!"

"Ya, tapi bagaimana kalau kedua tanganku yang kugunakan untuk melempar dan membidik ini menjadi sudah tidak berfungsi?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat kedua tangannya yang sudah terkepal di depannya itu.

Jelas aku langsung bungung dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Aku merasa ada yang belum ia ceritakan. "Naruto, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu sampai berkata seperti itu." kataku.

Lalu ia tiba-tiba langsung terlihat frustasi dan akhirnya hanya bisa menjambak rambut pirangnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. "Ahk, sial."

Aku yang melihat kerapuhannya jadi membuatku merasa sedih. Lalu menatap kesamping, kepada Naruto sampai ia melihatku. "Aku tidak tau masalah apa yang sedang dialami oleh Naruto-kun. Tapi aku yakin, cita-citamu akan tetap tercapai. Pasti. Tidak ada kata tidak mungkin, bukan? Asal Naruto-kun yakin kepada diri sendiri."

Aku berdoa untukmu, Naruto.

Pelan-pelan kulihat Naruto yang mulai tersenyum lembut dengan menatap kedua mata indigoku. Lalu dengan cepat ia melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku _speechless._

Dia memelukku.

"Terimakasih banyak! Hinata!" katanya dengan semangat. Suara yang sama dengan suara Naruto yang kudengar disekolah. Begitu semangat dan ceria. "Gara-gara kamu, banyak bebanku yang terangkat. Arigato. Hehe" katanya cengengesan.

Sedangkan aku cuma bisa diam, lalu merasakan kalau mukaku sudah memerah lagi dan pandangan mataku menjadi berputar-putar, seakan dunia kebalik.

"Terimakasih, sepertinya saat ini aku ingin pulang kerumah," saat ia melepaskan pelukkan terima kasihnya, Naruto langsung berdiri dan dengan cengiran khasnya ia menatap matahari, "Ah, sudah sore. Ohiya, Hinata-chan apa nanti kamu tidak di khawatirkan oleh keluargamu karena kamu menyita waktumu disini?"

Dengan muka yang masih merah aku menjawab, "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok ya? Jaa!" teriak Naruto saat ia melangkah terlebih dahulu daripadaku.

Dan saat Naruto sudah tidak terlihat lagi, aku yang tadinya sudah berdiri langsung merasakan kakiku melemas . aku terjatuh dengan berlutut. Aku menggengam makananb kaleng itu dengan keras sekali.

"Kami-sama. Terimakasih untuk hari yang mengejutkan ini."

.

.

**Naruto's POV.**

Wah, tenyata rasanya sangat puas, ya kalau menceritakan uneg-uneg ke orang lain. Rasanya plong. Mungkin rasanya, perkataan Hinata tadi ada benarnya. Aku harus yakin kepada diri sendiri kalau aku yang tervonis penyakit ALS ini masih bisa ada harapan sembuh bila mengikuti terapi sejak sekarang.

Kupandangi langit yang sudah menggelap itu. Rasanya aku semakin bersalah dengan Kaa-san yang ku tinggalkan dirumah sakit. Mungkin dia merasa sangat malu karena sifatku terhadap si Dokter yang sangat bisa dibilang tidak sopan.

Aku akan meminta maaf padanya pada saat pulang nanti. Dan aku akan mengatakan kalau aku akan mengikuti terapi apapun yang akan di berikan oleh dokter Tsunade.

DUK!

Saat aku sedang berjalan lurus menuju rumah dengan memandangi langit, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang tadi kutendang saat berjalan. Dan saat kulihat, itu adalah benda yang mirip dengan sebuah guci coklat yang tidak berarti.

"Hm? Ini dari mana asalnya?" tanyaku sendiri, dan melihat kesekitar. Saat aku melihat kearah kiri, aku melihat sebuah tangga yang tinggi dan berujung dengan sebuah kuil kecil diatasnya. "Apakah benda ini berasal dari kuil diatas? Kok bisa jatuh, ya?" Aku yang hanya heran, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa guci itu kembali ke kuil.

KRETEK. Tapi saat guci coklat itu hendak kuangkat, tiba-tiba bagian dari guci itu terpecah menjadi dua.

"Wah! SIAL! Apa nanti aku akan ketiban nasib buruk, ya? Aduuh..!" aku yang merasa sedikit bersalah itu langsung panik. Tapi kan bisa aja guci ini sudah pecah karena gelinding dari tangga atas ke bawah. Yah, semoga aja ini bukan kesalahan ku. Saat aku akan meninggalkan guci itu, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang keluar dari guci itu. Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku mencoba melihatnya. Disana ada seekor—kodok!

"Kwebek" kodok itu menatap lurus kepadaku, pandangannya seperti sedang mengucapkan salam.

"Halo" sapaku balik dengan kikuk.

"Kwalo.."

"Kodok ini tadi mengatakan 'Halo', ya? Atau cuma perasaanku?"

"Kwebek.. Hai, Naruto Uzumaki." sapa kodok oranye itu dengan senyum.

"..?" awalnya aku shock sebentar. "A—Ada kodok yang bisa bicara?" pekikku sambi berniat berlari, tapi tiba-tiba kodok itu memeluk kakiku.

"Hei, aku diutus untuk menolongmu!" katanya, tapi semua kalimat yang ia lontarkan itu sangat terdengar buram dikupingku.

"Ah Berisik! Dasar kodok sial!" dengan cepat kutendang kodok itu, "Bukan berarti aku stress dengan penyakit, aku jadi gila dong!" seruku sambil mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan kodok stress itu. Tapi lebih anehnya dengan lompatannya yang jauh-jauh dia mencoba mengejarku.

Saat aku akan menaikkan kecepatan lariku, aku kembali melupakan fungsi tangan, kaki dan lidahku yang akan berhenti bila berperkerjakan secara paksa seperti ini.

BRUK!

Dan akhirnya aku terjatuh lagi di aspal. Kali ini sakitnya terasa perih karena kulitku yang terbaret aspal yang keras. Lebih hebatnya lagi, sekarang kodok itu sudah ada didepan mukaku.

"Kau tau sendiri akibat kamu berlari, kenapa malah kamu teruskan, bodoh?" ejeknya.

"Kau mau apa, hah?" kuputuskan untuk menyerah.

"Wah, kau akhirnya tidak takut lagi padaku, ya?"

"Dari tadi aku tidak takut padamu." tolakku langsung, "Tapi aku udah sadar kalo aku udah gila akibat penyakitu ALS. Sekarang katakan apa maumu?"

"Ya, baiklah. Namaku adalah Gamakichi! Utusan dari alam kodok agar membantumu meringankan bebanmu." jelasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Utusan dari alam sana? Kenapa harus kodok? Kenapa tidak ibu peri yang cantik seperti yang ada didalam dongeng?"

"Itukan hanya didongeng. Kalau cerita aslinya, semua peri berwujudkan kodok." katanya dengan muka kesal.

Akupun jauh lebih dongkol lagi. Membayangkan kalau ada cerita dongeng dengan kodok yang diberikan peran peri. "Oke, terserah. Apa yang bisa membuatku percaya kalau kau adalah peringan bebanku?" aku yang sudah bisa duduk itu menepuk-nepuk debu dari aspal yang tadi sudah di transfer ke kulitku.

"Aku bisa menghilangkan penyakitmu" kata Gamakichi dengan senyuman bangga.

DEG!

Dengan cepat aku langsung melihat ke kodok jelek yang ada dihadapanku itu. "..Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?" tanyaku serius. Jujur, walaupun pikiranku sekarang sedang sinting, aku SANGAT berharap kodok ini tidak bercanda denganku pada saat ini.

"Aku akan membuktikannya padamu bila kamu percaya padaku." katanya, "Jadi.. percaya? Atau tidak?" tawarnya sekali lagi.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

A/N : Aw aw, si peri kodok sudah dateeng! Bagi yang ngira malaikatnya adalah Hinata, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena yang jadi malaikat itu si kodok *jauh banget, ya?^.^a*

Ohiya, aku ingin bertanya kalau ada reviewer yang ingin menjawab. Apa fic ini terlalu panjang ceritanya yang jadinya agak membosankan? Kalau itu benar *:'/ hiks* aku akan memendekkan chapter 3 selanjutnya. Terimakasih..! keep reading yaaa.

**.**

**.**

**In next chapter :**

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah Naruto benar-benar akan sembuh? Dan apa masalah yang akan datang setelah Naruto sembuh? Akankah menjadi lebih baik atau sebaliknya?

**Dialog in next chapter :**

"Hanya setelah kau sembuh. Kau akan menghadapi sesuatu yang mungkin akan lebih berat daripada sekarang."

"AKU SEMBUUUUH!"

"Yaampun, tuhan memang adil, ya? Setelah orangtuamu melahirkan Neji-senpai yang sifatnya sangat sok memerintah dan menyebalkan itu, lahirlah kamu Hinata-chan, yang lembut bagaikan peri. Pasti orangtuamu memandangmu sebagai seorang malaikat, ya?"

.

.

And one more! REVIEW yaaa! (ah, ada satu lagi pertanyaan amatir dariku: kalau ada review di fic kita, lebih baik kita balas di chap fic selanjutnya, balas pakai message atau dua-duanya? Tolong yaa :'( )

**Pojok 'ayo balas review!' THANKS A LOT untuk para readers yang sudah mereview fic kuu! dan special thanks to Ray Ichioza yang menjadi first reviewer di fic ini! XD**

**Ray Ichioza : **Seratus buat Ray ichioza! Ceritanya emang bakal kayak gitu kok Terlalu gampang ditebak, yaa? Terus, kalo pindahin penyakitnya ke ayam itu lain cerita dong. HAHA. Thank for first reviewnya! **Mugiwara Piratez : **Iyaa terimakasih atas reviewnya, ini update-annyaa. Baca terus, yaa! **Senju Miru05: **Salam kenal juga dan terimakasih reviewnya. Ini update-annya ya! **Rhyme A. Black : **Terimakasih atas perhatian dan ketelitiannya di fic -ku ini update-annya.** Kartika Candra : **iya nih, aku sempet kelupaan nulis NaruHina-nya. soal fantasy.. aku sendiri ngga yakin kalau fic ini ada fantasynya. Tapi pokoknya ada di chap sini, deh. Dan soal 'semena-mena' itu aku jadi paham walopun sedikit *lemot mode:on*terimakasih atas ketelitiannya! ** rie tsubaki gak login : **Iya nih lupa nulis NaruHina di pairingnya, hehe. Tapi tenang aja kok, tetap NaruHina! ** ZephyrAmfoter : **ini NaruHina kok, tenang aja. yang kemarin hanya ada kesalah teknis. Hehe -.-; **OraRi HinaRa : **mohon maaf bagi OraRi HinaRa yang pastinya sangat kecewa dengan malaikat penyakit yang baru muncul di chap ini.. maaf, pikiranku hanya mentoknya ke si kodok -_-.

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU FOR READIINGG!**

**Dan jangan lupa REVIEWnya, yaa! XD**


	3. third : aku sembuh!

**Di chapter sebelumnya :**

"Aku bisa menghilangkan penyakitmu" kata Gamakichi dengan senyuman bangga.

DEG!

Dengan cepat aku langsung melihat ke kodok jelek yang ada dihadapanku itu. "..Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?" tanyaku serius. Jujur, walaupun pikiranku sekarang sedang sinting, aku SANGAT berharap kodok ini tidak bercanda denganku pada saat ini.

"Aku akan membuktikannya padamu bila kamu percaya padaku." katanya, "Jadi.. percaya? Atau tidak?" tawarnya sekali lagi.

.

.

Ditatapnya kodok yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sedari tadi ia masih tidak dapat percaya dengan semua kalimat yang barusan saja dikeluarkan oleh mulut seekor kodok.

"Hei, dari tadi kau mematung terus! Jawab pertanyaanku!" teriaknya

"..Terserah. untuk hal ini aku percaya denganmu. Tapi, aku yakin kau hanya main-main denganku" kata Naruto dengan menunduk.

"Namaku Gamakichi dan percayalah padaku! Aku bisa membuat penyakitmu hilang dalam sekejab, dan tidak tersisa apapun."

"Bagaimana caranya?" pandangannya langsung menjadi tajam, dan ia mulai membuka telinga,

"Caranya mudah," kodok yang bernama Gamakichi itu melajutkan kalimatnya, "Hanya setelah kau sembuh, kau akan menghadapi sesuatu yang mungkin akan lebih berat daripada sekarang."

.

.

**THAT'S HURT **

**By : Zoroute**

**Desclaimer : my bappake Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina, GamaNaru (Fantasy)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Fantasy**

**Warning : Gaje, cerita mudah ditebak, AU, kuusahakan supaya bukan OOC**

**A/N : Okeeeh.. udah nyampe chap tiga! Dan yang paling parahnya, aku masih ngga bisa ngebedain nama-nama kodok summonnya Naruto (makannya nama kodoknya agak ngasal gitu). yang aku tau itu cuma mahkluk summon kayak Pakkun doang ^^; dan yang paling standar juga cuma Akamaru dan Tonton. Maafin aku ya, aku akan berusaha menjadi fans anim Naruto dengan benar! Mohon bimbingannya!**

.

.

**THIRD . Aku sembuh!**

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

Pada awalnya aku ingin mengejek si kodok itu dengan kasar, tapi aku menahan jalannya suaraku disaat ia mengatakan 'Kau akan menghadapi sesuatu yang mungkin akan lebih berat daripada sekarang.'

Sepertinya kalimat itu barusan saja tercerna oleh otakku. Aku baru ngeh, dan sadar kalau ada kalimat ancaman disana. Kalimat yang membuatku menelan ludah. Masalahnya, menurutku apalagi yang lebih berat dari pada ini? tapi kali ini kubuang semua pikiran buruk jauh-jauh.

"Jadi.. hanya itu saja?"

"Ya, dengan seperti itu saja, kau bisa sembuh."

Lalu dengan sangat yakin aku menjawab, "Baiklah, aku percaya denganmu." awalku, "Tapi aku tidak menginginkan kebohongan satupun dari apa yang barusan kamu katakan!"

"Ya, tentu saja.."

.

.

**Gamakichi's POV**

Oh akhirnya! Akhirnya dia percaya padaku! Kukira butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk mempercayaiku. Ternyata banyak yang tidak menginginkan sebuah penyakit yang berujung kematian, ya? *** Emang ada yang mau, gitu!***

Dengan ini Gamabunta-kaichou tidak akan memarahiku! Yeah!

Mengingat kejadian kemarin saja sudah membuatku merinding! Aku sanagt tersiksa dengan kesalahanku yang satu ini. **AKU MEMBERIKAN PENYAKIT KE ORANG YANG SALAH! **

Aku masih menjadi malaikat penyakit yang amatir. Jadi pantas aja kalau aku salah memberikan penyakit. Tapi, yang ku bawa ini penyakit berat, dan aku bisa terkena hukuman berat karena itu.

.

**Flash back**

Sejak sebulan yang lalu, aku sedang bersantai di ruang tunggu para malaikat. Bersantai dan mengobrol dengan malaikat kodok dengan beragam profesi. Lalu tiba-tiba seekor staff kodok lain membuka pintu dan memanggilku.

"Gamakichi! Kamu dipanggil oleh Gamabunta-kaichou (=ketua)!" seru seekor kodok yang baru membuka pintu itu.

"Oh, baiklah" lalu dengan biasa aku berjalan ke ruangan Kaichou yang berada dilantai dasar. Dengan terheran aku membuka pintu ruangan tertua, dan yang kujumpai adalah Kaichou yang memegang sesuatu yang bersinar.

Sebuah kristal yang sangat indah. Dan aku yakin itu adalah kristal penyakit yang berat, karena semakin indah kristal itu, semakin parah juga penyakit itu.

"Wah? Apakah itu kristal yang kaichou sering bicarakan?" tanyaku yang kemudia langsung disusul oleh pandangan kaichou yang menuju kearahku.

"Ya, dan aku ingin kau segera mengantarkan penyakit ini keorang yang sudah ditunjuk di bumi"

Mendengar hal itu aku langsung kaget, "Apa? Kaichou! Ini bukan perkerjaan saya!" bantahku.

"Ya, memang benar. Tapi semua malaikat penyakit sudah diutus dan cuma kamu yang tersisa. Penyakit ini sudah di delay beberapa jam. Kau mau kita semua dimarahi oleh para malaikat lain?"

"Aah, baiklah kalau seperti itu"

Dan sebelum aku keluar dari ruangan itu, Kaichou memanggilku, "Gamakichi, kau tau'kan apa resikomu kalau kristal itu jatuh keorang lain?"

"—Eenn.." aku nyengir sedikit dengan hati yang gusar karena mengingat apa sangsi yang akan diberikan oleh Kaichou.

"Kau akan mati"

**End of flash back**

.

Dan ternyata, karena penyakit itu adalah salah satu penyakit yang menimbulkan kematian, saat ku bawa kristal itu ternyata kristal itu SANGAT BERAT. Dan yang paling parahnya lagi. Kristal itu terjatuh saat aku membawanya.

Dan jatuhnya ke orang ini. Orang yang ada didepanku.

Saat aku kehilangan jejak kristal itu, aku selalu menghindari kalau diminta keruangan Gamabunta-Kaichou! tentu saja aku takut akan sangsi yang ia berikan itu! dan lebih baik kuselesaikan masalah ini dengan tanganku sendiri juga bukan?

Dan yang akan membuatku terbebas dari hukumanku yang berupa mengambil kembali kristal itu, yang pastinya dengan mengambil kembali penyakit itu dari orangnya. Sebenarnya hal itu mudah saja dengan cara langsung mengambilnya tanpa menunjukan wujud, tapi bila aku melakukan hal itu, akan terjadi hal vatal seperti menimbulkan kegilaan.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Sekarang. Bagaimana caranya kau akan mengambil penyakit ini?" tanyanya.

Lalu dengan cepat Gamakichi memanjat sesuatu yang bisa menjajarkan dirinya dengan kepada Naruto. "Sini. Akan kuambil penyakitmu." Katanya. Jantung Naruto berdegup dengan kencang, dan ia dengan perlahan memajukan langkahnya ke depan Gamakichi.

Dengan jarak yang dekat Gamakichi yang sekarang ada dihadapan Naruto itu mulai mengulurkan tangannya, dan tiba-tiba saja tangan Gamakichi seperti menembus kepala Naruto. Dan saat ia menarik tangannya sendiri, tangan Gamakichi yang terasa habis keluar dari kepalanya itu seperti memegang benda yang bersinar. Kristal penyakit. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa melihat itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba beberapa saat setelah kejadian itu, pandangan Naruto memburam, ia langsung merasa pusing dan dalam sekejap ia hilang kesadaran dan jatuh pingsan.

"Nah dengan ini perkerjaanku tinggal mengantarkan penyakit ini ke orang yang sudah benar-benar di takdirkan." kata Gamakichi, dan tanpa pandangan yang bersalah ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang pingsan di jalan. Tapi ia sangat yakin kalau salah satu keluarga Naruto dengan cepat menemukannya.

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

Kubuka pelan-pelan kelompak mataku yang berat seakan dilapisi oleh lem itu. Dan bukannya pemandangan luar rumah yang kulihat, malah langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna putih. Dan saat aku membenarkan posisiku menjadi terduduk, seseorang wanita berambut merah itu langsung menghampiriku.

"Ah, Naruto! Kamu sudah sadar? Kaa-san sangat khawatir saat menemukanmu terbaring dijalan!" katanya cemas sambil memelukku.

Yah, tentu saja kaa-san khawatir, secara aku adalah anaknya satu-satunya dan sudah tervonis penyakit mematikan.

Karena sedikit terbawa dengan atmosfer haru yang di bawa Kaa-san, aku langsung membalas pelukan Kaa-san dan menjawabnya, "Terimakasih, Kaa-san. Aku berjanji tidak akan bersifat seperti kemarin lagi" janjiku, serius.

"Ya, Kaa-san percaya, Naruto" katanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mataku.

Lalu teringat dengan penyakitku, aku langsung memandang kedua tanganku yang berada diatas pahaku, kurasakan tangan ini jauh lebih ringan dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya. Terasa sehat. sangat sehat malah.

Aku tidak tau kemarin itu mimpi atau tidak. Hanya saja, aku sudah mempercayai keajaiban kemarin. Entahlah itu hanya mimpi atau pikiran miringku yang menghasilkan halusinasi. Aku hanya sudah .. terlanjur percaya.

"Ohiya, Kaa-san, bolehkah aku ke dokter Tsunade? Aku ingin meminta maaf." pintaku tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya sih aku ingin cek ulang kesehatanku. Aku harus membuktikan bahwa tentang si kodok itu bukan mimpi.

"Ah? Benarkah? Kaa-san sangat senang mendengarnya! Apa mau ibu temani?" sambut Kaa-san dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi, Kaa-san tidak perlu repot-repot menemaniku. Aku akan kesana sendiri" kataku lalu segera turun dari tempat tidur dan segera menutupi pakaian tidurku dengan jaket. "aku berangkat sekarang yaa?"

"Iya, tapi apa kamu yakin? Kan kamu baru sadar dari pingsan? dan kamu tidak mau membawa uang untuk jaga-jaga kalau kamu mau melakukan pemeriksaan?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi, khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku bawa. Lebih malah!" bohongku. Lagian aku kesana bukan mau melakukan pengecekan, tapi membuktikan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati!"

.

.

Setelah Kaa-san menutup pintu depan rumah, aku langsung mengepalkan kedua tanganku, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju arah ke rumah sakit.

Aku berlari dengan kencang, dan saat aku berlari aku kembali melihat kearah bawah, kearah kedua kakiku yang sedang terayun dengan tempo yang beraturan. Aku tidak merasakan hal yang aneh, seperti keram dan mati rasa aku semakin menambah kecepatan. Ini bukan lagi dimana saat aku berlari kakiku akan menjadi keram dan akhirnya terjatuh. Yang kurasakan adalah kakiku yang sama saat aku berlari saat beberapa bulan yang lalu dan tahunan yang lalu; saat penyakit itu belum menyerangku dan itu sebuah kebahagiaan yang belum sempat kusyukuri.

Dengan nafas yang sudah hampir habis itu aku teruskan dengan berlari, dan membentangkan kedua tanganku keatas, kemudian aku berteriak dengan kecang. "AKU SEMBUUUUH!"

.

.

Dan saat aku sudah sampai ke rumah sakit Konoha itu, dengan melupakan norma yang berlaku disana aku langsung masuk keruangan dokter Tsunade tanpa memikirkan bahwa dokter itu sedang melayani pasien.

"Naruto. Apa kamu bisa menunggu setelah pasien ini? Dan apa kamu tidak pernah diajarkan bahwa seharusnya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk?" katanya cuek tanpa melihat ke arahku yang sudah ada didepannya, dan tetap sibukdengan catatannya tentang pasien yang sedang ditanganinya.

Padahal pasiennya saja nyampe kaget setengah mati saat aku datang dengan dobrakkan pintu yang kencang seperti orang yang marah.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf dengan hal yang kukatakan kemarin" kataku sebagai pendahuluan dengan membungkuk tanda meminta maaf. Lalu ku tegakkan kembali badanku untuk menyampaikan pesan dariku yang selanjutnya.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Aku sudah sembuh, aku ingin kau memberikan tanda kesembuhanku dari penyakit tersebut"

"Kenapa kau bisa dengan ringan mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan pandangan yang menunjukan kalau hal itu tidak mungkin. Dan akupun sudah yakin ia akan berkata seperti itu.

Lalu aku mulai tersenyum, setiap kali aku mengingat kalau aku sudah sembuh dan hal yang membuatku sembuh itu selalu membuatku merasakan bahwa hal itu adalah mimpi. **"Aku.. baru saja mendapatkan keajaiban" **

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Saat Naruto kembali kerumah, dengan senyuman yang lebar ia berikan kekedua orang tuanya. Dan saat memberikan hasil dari rumah sakit yang menyatakan kalau ia _negative_ terkena ALS itu, Otou-san menjawab hasil itu dengan memeluk anak semata wayangnya dan Kaa-san hanya bisa memberikannya airmata kebahagiaan.

"Kaa-san! Otou-san! Sepertinya masa-masa diriku untuk menemani dan membahagiakan kalian ini masih banyak! Banyak sekali! Dan aku berjanji untuk tidak menyia-nyiakannya!"

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

"Naruto, kamu tampak senang sekali, ya hari ini!" seru Sakura yang juga sadar dengan perubahan tingkah laku Naruto dari sebulan yang lalu. Entah kenapa dari berita tangan Naruto keram disekolah sampai kemarin, Naruto terus terlihat agak murung, walaupun sudah jelas didepan mataku ia tampak menyembunyikan kemurungannya didepan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ya dong~ hehe. Hari ini aku sangat bahagia!" seru Naruto ke Sakura yang sengaja datang kekelas, yah hitung-hitung sifat yang menunjukan hadiah karena Naruto sudah kembali seperti dulu. "Kenapa kau khawatir karena perbedaan sikap temanmu yang ganteng ini, Sakura-chaan?"

"Heii! aku memang khawatir tapi aku ngga pernah memujimu ganteng, ya! Baka!" Sakura yang kesal langsung menjitak kepala Naruto dengan tenaganya.

"Aduh, sakit. Hahaha!" keluhnya sambil tertawa lepas, "Akukan cuma bercanda, Sakura-chaan!"

Melihat Naruto yang sekarang sudah kembali tertawa lepas dan iseng itu membuatku merasa lega dan puas. Aku ingin selalu melihatnya tersenyum lebar seperti itu.

Dan saat ia dan kawan-kawannya pergi keluar kelas, terdengar suara Naruto dari luar, "Ahk, aku lupa satu haal! Kalian duluan aja, ya?" pinta Naruto.

"Ah, payah kau. Dasar pikun." Kata seseorang cowok dari luar yang besar kemungkinannya adalah Kiba atau Shikamaru.

Lalu setelah itu pintu kelas kembali terbuka dengan sosok Naruto yang ada disana, sebelum ia masuk aku langsung memindahkan perhatianku, aku malu kalau ketahuan memperhatikannya makannya aku kembali berkonsentrasi dengan gambar yang sedang kugambar di buku gambarku.

Lalu saat aku hendak mencari lagi sosoknya di kelas, karena dari tadi aku tidak mendengar suara rusuh yang biasa dikeluarkannya, tiba-tiba aku terkaget dengan seseorang yang sangat kukenal parasnya. Yaitu, Naruto.

Dia sudah ada di hadapanku. Menatapku dengan cengiran faforitnya dan merupakan tatapan yang sama dengan saat pertama kali kami mengobrol. Juga di meja ini.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" kagetku dengan gugup. "Kamu sedang apa? Bukannya kamu seharusnya kekantin bersama teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"Oh, hai, Hinata-chan." sapanya dengan enteng. "Aku disini cuma ingin berterimakasih"

"Ah? Un—Untuk yang kemarin? Kenapa harus berterimakasih?" tanyaku dengan muka yang kembali memerah.

"Ya pastinya karena kamu yang telah membuatku semangat. Memangnya siapa lagi? Aku bahkan tidak bicara tentang masalahku keorang lain selain dirimu dan orangtuaku" jelasnya, "Dan aku ingin mengajakmu kekantin. Aku ingin kamu juga bermain dengan teman-temanku yang lain."

"Emn, maaf.. bukannya menolak ajakanmu, hanya saja aku harus mengantarkan makalah ini ke seseorang" tolakku dengan berusaha agar ia tidak merasa aku menolak ajakkannya.

"Oke, tapi bagaimana kalau aku yang akan menemanimu?" pintanya.

"Baiklah, asal Naruto-kun sendiri yang tidak merasa kerepotan"

.

.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, ia menemaniku untuk memberikan makalah ini. Ia benar-benar orang yang baik, padahal ia tidak perlu menyusahkan diri hanya dengan menemaniku hanya karena aku mendengarkan curhatannya. Walaupun hal ini tidak perlu. Aku senang karenanya.

"Hinata-chan, ngomong-ngomong kamu akan memberikan makalah ini ke siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ini mau kuberikan ke kakakku." jawabku. Sepertinya aku sudah menghilangkan kebiasaanku untuk gugup saat aku berbicara dengan Naruto. Mungkin ini terjadi karena aku sangat nyaman saat berada didekatnya.

"Wah, kamu mempunyai kakak? Kalau boleh tau, siapa namanya—?"

"Hinata?" lalu tiba-tiba omongan Naruto terpotong dengan suara cowok yang sepertinya muncul dari arah depan mereka.

"Woah! Senpai ketua osis!" Naruto yang kaget ada Neji disana, sang ketua Osis yang sangat terkenal dengan mata tajam dan sifatnya yang disiplin. Aku sih tau kenapa Naruto bersikap seperti orang yang takut dengan orang yang ada didepan kami ini, sudah pasti karena Naruto sering di hukum olehnya karena Naruto adalah contoh salah satu orang yang paling tidak disiplin di sekolah kami.

"Hinata? Sedang apa kamu?" Neji dengan mata indigonya yang persis dengan punyaku itu menyapaku.

"Neji-nii, ini yang kemarin kukatakan akan kuberikan padamu, baru saja aku diberikan itu oleh Kakashi-sensei" kataku pelan dengan memberikan makalah ke hadapannya.

Naruto dari tadi melihat kami dengan pandangan heran dan akhirnyapun ia bertanya, "Hei! Kenapa kamu menyebut senpai 'Neji-nii'?" tanya Naruto belom ngeh.

"Ya pastinya karena dia adikku" kata Neji dengan enteng dan hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi cengo.

"Yaampun, tuhan memang adil, ya? Setelah orangtuamu melahirkan Neji-senpai yang sifatnya sangat sok memerintah dan menyebalkan itu, lahirlah kamu Hinata-chan, yang lembut bagaikan peri. Pasti orangtuamu memandangmu sebagai seorang malaikat, ya?" jelas Naruto asal dan panjang lebar sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hati-hati bicara kalau ada orang didepannya!" seru Neji dengan menjitak kepala Naruto yang adalah Adik kelasnya. ***Neji kelas tiga SMA, Hinata dan Naruto kelas dua SMA.***

"Aduh sakit senpai! Ukur dulu kekuatanmu sebelum memukulku dong!" jawab Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

Dan saat aku melihat mereka berdua yang sedang saling bercanda dan mencacimaki satu sama lain, akupun menjadi tertawa pelan.

"Tuh'kan? Bahkan sampai Hinata-chan saja mentertawakanku!"

"Orang seperti kau emang harus selalu di isolasi ya, Biar diam dan ngga bergerak sama sekali?" ejeknya, lalu saat ia kembali memindahkan pandangannya ke aku, "Ohiya, kalian sedang apa jalan berdua?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." kontan mukaku langsung memerah saat ditanyai hal seperti itu.

"Yah, biasa. Hinata akan memperkenalkanku kepada calon kakak iparku. hehe" canda Naruto dengan memberikan tangannya ke Neji, seperti niat untuk menjabat tangan, tapi dengan cepat langsung di tepis oleh Neji dengan cuek. Dan ternyata bukan saja perkataan kak Neji yang tadi membuatku semakin merah, tapi perkataan Naruto yang barusan itulah yang juga membuat jantungku ingin jatuh dari tempatnya, walaupun hal itu adalah candaan biasa.

"Aku tidak mau mempunya adik ipar sepertimu."

"Yaaah.. jangan seperti itu doong"

KRIIIIING!Suara bel mengagetkan mereka bertiga.

"Ah sudah bel? Baiklah, sana kalian berdua kembali kekelas. Dan terimakasih sudah mengantarkan ini, Hinata."

"Ya, Neji-nii"

.

.

Mengingat kejadian tadi membuatku hanya memanas-manasi mukaku. Tapi memang benar, kalau kejadian tadi selalu saja menempel dipikiranku. Dimana aku bisa berjalan disebelahnya, berbicara dihadapannya, dan saling memberikan senyuman. Hal itu membuatku sangat senang.

Dan karena aku sudah lumayan lama menatap mukanya, aku menjadi lebih hafal dengan paras wajahnya. Dia berambut jabrik pirang yang tidak bisa turun sama sekali. Matanya yang biru laut itu memancarkan kesenangan dan kehangatan orang yang memilikinya. Dan tiga garis yang menghiasi pipinya. Itu adalah Naruto.

Dengan muka Naruto yang masih menempel diingatanku, aku mencoba untuk menggambarnya di buku gambarku . Dan mungkin walaupun akan terpergoki dengan buku gambarku yang terdapat gambar wajah Naruto, aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku berjanji kepadanya untuk menggambar wajahnya. Jadi untuk apalagi aku harus malu?

Ayo Hinata, kamu pasti bisa menggambar wajah orang yang kamu sukai itu. Ya, pasti.

Lalu dengan perlahan ia mengambil pensil 2b yang ada di kotak pensilnya, lalu ia goreskan dengan perlahan di kertas yang ada dihadapannya, dengan tenang dan hati-hati gambar sebuah sketsa dasar yang terdiri hanya dari beberapa lingkaran dan garis.

Dan saat ia hendak memberikan goresan untuk gambar yang lebih spesifik, tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti bergerak. Ia heran dan bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat dan rasakan.

Tangannya bergetar dan seakan mati rasa.

"A—Ada apa dengan tanganku?"

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

a/n : Wuih, udah selese nih chap tiganya! Semoga aja para readers belom merasa bosen dengan fic ini. amiiin. Dan aku lagi mikir nih, soal cerita ini apa butuh peran antagonisnya juga ngga ya? Kayaknya rasanya perlu deh. Tapi siapa yaa -_-a? Silahkan bagi yang pengen ngasih pendapat dengan adanya peran antagonis menulis lewat review, aku akan senang sekalii!

.

.

**Dialog in next :**

"Baiklah, karena kelas sudah tenang, aku hanya memberikan informasi bahwa seminggu lagi ada pertandingan basket nasional di sekolah kita."

"Tidak! Aku merasa bersalah! Sangat bersalah! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa tidak merasa bersalah! Kalau begini jadinya lebih baik kau kembalikan penyakit itu kepadaku!"

"Apa kamu sehat Hinata-chan? Mau jalan denganku sekarang?"

.

.

**Pojok 'ayo balas review!'(maaf ya ada yang reply an sama yang disininya beda. soalnya nulisnya msing-masing beda waktu -_-)**

**Ray Ichioza : **okee, makasih ya sarannya dan reviewnya! kalo misalnya fic ini udah mulai maksa tinggal tegur aja, ya.. :) ini update-an nya.** Senju Miru05** : makasih udah review lagi. aku sih takutnya kalo kepanjangan banyak yang bosen, hehe. iya sih aku juga awal nulisnya Gamabunta, tapi masalahnya aku masih agak bingung sama nama-nama kodoknya naruto. tapi Gamabunta dapet bagiannya juga kok :) **Rhyme A. Black : **oke aku bakal bales pake message sama bales di fic-nya makasih ya sarannya! **Haze **: iya, terimakasih ya udah review, semoga suka dengan chap ketiga ini! **Vessalius-Sama** : makasih pujiannya, hehe. aku sendiri masih agak bingung ini bisa di bilang genre fantasy ato ngga, abisnya fantasy nya dikit banget. ini update an nya! **ZephyrAmfoterv** : iya, makasih ya! tetep baca.. ini update annya! **OraRi HinaRa** : wah, maaf ya, yang kamu ngga mau bakalan kajadiaan-_-a wau, bocoran nih :p hehe. **Restriver** : makasih udah di fave yaa. baca lagi, ini update annya! **Uzumaki Chiaki** : sesuatu yang lebih parah itu udah sedikit kebuka di chap ini. kalau yang masalah naruto atau hinata jadian . . . doain saja semoga naruto cepet sadar. hehe . semoga aja kamu masih penasaran sampai chap terakhir yaa!


	4. fourth : kenapa harus dia?

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

Dan saat ia hendak memberikan goresan untuk gambar yang lebih spesifik, tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti bergerak. Ia heran dan bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat dan rasakan.

Tangannya bergetar dan seakan mati rasa.

"A—Ada apa dengan tanganku?"

.

.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus mengatakannya,"

"Silahkan dokter. Aku menunggu kalimatmu yang selanjutnya" kata Hinata dan langsung memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia akan mendengar kenyataan pada dirinya ini.

Sedangkan orang yang sudah dari beberapa tahun yang lalu menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Hyuuga itu menunduk sedih, dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "..Kamu terkena penyakit ASL, penyakit yang selama ini keluargamu khawatirkan."

"..."

.

.

**THAT'S HURT**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt, Comfort**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Zoroute**

**Warning : Fic panjang, AU, kuusahakan bukan OOC.**

**A/N : Hello Fic keempat udah selese aku buat nih! Dan mulai chapter ini aku lagi mikirin endingnya nih. Argh, emang agak susah nentuin ending yang ini.. Ohiya, aku ini selalu update fic ini tiap selasa lhoo! yaudah deh lanjut aja**

**Happy reading all! **

.

.

**FOURTH. Kenapa harus dia?**

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa penyakit ini datang padaku disaat aku sudah menikmati hidup?

Memang beberapa keluarga Hyuuga sudah ditakdirkan banyak yang meninggal muda karena penyakit. Saat aku sudah menerima takdir itu dan menunggu datangnya, penyakit itu tidak datang kepadaku. Tapi kenapa penyakit itu malah datang saat aku sudah mulai mengerti rasa senang dengan hidup ini?

Apa takdir memang selalu mempermainkan hidup seseorang?

"Hinata-sama," dengan kimono jepang ala keluarga Hyuuga, salah satu pembantu keluargaku datang, "Anda sudah di tunggu di ruang keluarga"

"Aku akan datang" jawabku sambil membenarkan kimono ungu mudaku, lalu berjalan dengan pelan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Hinata" panggil ayah saat sudah melihatku diruang tamu, lalu menyuruhku duduk dihadapannya.

"ya, Otou-san" lalu aku duduk dengan rapi didepannya,

"Apa kamu tau dengan topik pembicaraan kita?" katanya pelan.

"Hm, tentang penyakit?"

"Ya, kamu harus optimis, Hinata. Dengan tekad kamu akan bisa sembuh dan hidupmu akan kembali seperti biasa."

"Sudahlah, Otou-san. Aku pasrah dengan takdir ini." aku menunduk sedih.

"Penyakit ini pasti masih membiarkanmu berpeluang hidup, jangan pesimis Hinata. kau tidak akan meninggal seperti klan Hyuuga lainnya."

Kenapa harus sekarang?

Kalau saja aku tau hidupku akan begini, lebih baik aku tidak usah sekalian dilahirkan. Percuma saja aku hidup untuk merasakan kesenangan yang sementara. Saat sedang merenung, tiba-tiba aku kepikiran sebuah wajah. Wajah yang seperti matahari bagiku.

Naruto. Senyumnya seakan menghiburku. Membawakan suasana tentram di hatiku. Kemudian, tidak terasa air mataku meleleh, dengan cepat kuhapus dengan punggung tangan.

"Hinata, jangan menangis. Kau harus selalu optimis."

"Iya,"

"Dan, mulai minggu depan setelah gejala-gejala mulai sangat terasa dan kau tidak bisa belajar di sekolah, kau akan tinggal di rumah sakit milik otou-san untuk terapi."

"Ya"

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

"Aaaahh! Kenapa Hinata-chan harus pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya!" keluh Naruto dengan berteriak saat melihat bangku Hinata yang letak tetapnya ada dibelakangnya kosong.

"Woi, berisik!" Kiba langsung melempar botol air mineral kekepalaku. "Tapi.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi peduli dengannya?"

"Apa pedulimu, Kiba? Kau cemburu, hah?" aku berniat menggodanya karena berani-beraninya ia bertanya dengan nada yang mengejekku. Huh.

"Ya, tentu. Aku temannya sedari kecil. Kenapa?"

"HAH? Iya apa?" pekikku kaget.

"Tidak, temen dari smp doang. Haha!" Kiba tertawa saat aku bertanya dengan serius. "Rupanya kau sudah menyukai seseorang ya, Naruto! Kukira kau akan jatuh hati kepada si kepala pink itu!"

"WAA! Tidak! Aku hanya bertanya! Bukan berarti aku jatuh hati! Lagipula aku sedang tidak suka siapa-siapa! Sial kau Kiba!" seruku bertubi-tubi sambil kembali melempar botol air tepat kemukanya, botol air yang sebelumnya ia lempar kepadaku.

"Hei! Kalian berdua berisik sekali!" seru Shikamaru sambil menguap, "Aku sedang tidur tau."

"Yailah! Mentang-mentang lagi tidak ada guru, jangan tidur jangan disini! Dikamar mayat sana!" usirku, dan tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan teriakkanku, Neji sang ketua OSIS itu membuka pintu kelas. Cara membukanya pelan dan nyaris tidak ada yang mendengar, tapi hawa dirinya yang membuat kami semua sadar.

"Ah! Neji-senpai!" seruku. "Ada apa ke sini?" tanyaku heboh.

Neji tidak menjawabku, ia hanya memperhatikan seisi kelas sampai akhirnya kelas menjadi hening. "Baiklah, karena kelas sudah tenang, aku hanya memberikan informasi bahwa seminggu lagi ada pertandingan basket nasional di sekolah kita."

"APA? Jadi semua sekolah kayak Oto SHS juga bakalan ikut!" aku yang mendengar itu langsung berteriak.

"Ya,"

"WAAAHAHAHAAYY!" aku langsung makin heboh sendiri dengan muka berbinar-binar, teman basket dan yang lain hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

Neji tidak menghiraukan keberisikkanku dan tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku menaruh harapanku kepada prestasi bola basket sekolah kita" kata Neji dengan tajam lalu melihat kearahku, "Dan berhubungan kau adalah kapten basket Konoha, aku berharap kau dan teman-temanmu berlatih sejak sekarang."

"Ay ay kapten! Ya, kan? Kiba? Shikamaru?" tanyaku ke anggota basket Konoha yang ada di kelas ini, dan setelah disertai anggukan dari mereka aku langsung tersenyum lebar. "Ini adalah bulan kesukaanku ditahun ini! Yeah!" sorakku.

Dengan ini aku bisa bertanding denganmu, Sasuke!

.

.

Aku paling senang kalau pertandingan basket sudah mau dekat! Karena itu berarti kami bisa memainkan basket lebih banyak tanpa dimarahi satupun pihak sekolah, bahkan aku dan yang lain pernah bermain basket disekolah sampai malam. Dan hal itu sangat menyenangkan!

"Naruto!" seru Kiba memecahkan lamunanku sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan mukaku. Setelah aku menyahut ia langsung tersenyum lebar, "Mau godain anak cheers?"

"Tidak terimakasih, aku lagi ingin cepat pulang. Lagipula aku sangat malas kau ada pelatih cheers disana, bayangkan pom-pom dengan kepala si pelatih Gai itu tidak bisa dibedakan." tolakku pelan sambil berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. aku sebenarnya belum cukup capek dengan latihan sampai sore ini, tapi aku ingin satu hari ini aku pakai untuk bersyukur pada Kami-sama terlebih dahulu.

Karena sampai sekarang aku masih bisa memantulkan bola lewat kedua tangan ini.

Kuputuskan untuk menuju kuil yang sebelumnya pernah menjadi tempat dimana aku disembuhkan. Dan setelah sampai, dengan semangat kunaikki satu persatu anak tangga yang tinggi-tinggi itu.

Dan saat ku sampai diatas, aku melihat kuil yang disana. Lalu didepan kuil aku memejamkan mataku dan langsung berdoa, mungkin doaku hanya sebentar, tapi aku benar-benar serius untuk berdoa. Lalu saat aku akan kembali aku sempat melihat di atas sebuah patung kuil yang ada Gamakichi disana.

Kulihat kodok itu sedang memegang telefonnya yang besar, dia tampak serius berbicara dengan orang yang ada disana. Tapi aku tidak yakin benda itu telfon, masalahnya aku sudah dipaksanya untuk percaya kalau dia adalah kodok yang bisa berbicara dan mengambil penyakitku, masa aku harus percaya hal aneh seperti ini lagi?

Niatnya aku ingin mengagetkannya, karena ia sedang duduk sambil membelakangiku. Tapi semakin dekat aku semakin jelas mendengarkan obrolannya.

"Ya, aku sudah memberikan penyakit itu keorang yang seharusnya. Jangan sampai berita aku memberikan penyakit keorang yang salah itu kedengaran dengan Gamabunta kaichou ya? Ini rahasia soalnya."

Hm? apa dia sedang berbicara tentang penyakit?

Apa maksud 'orang yang salah' itu aku?

Dan siapa 'orang yang seharusnya'?

Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini?

"Hn, orang itu bernama Hinata Hyuuga"

APA?

.

.

Gyeeekh.

Dengan kasar ku injak kodok itu.

"WAAAAAKKHHH!" teriaknya histeris bercampur kaget. "Aduuuh! Apa-apaan kau! Tadi usus ku hampir keluar dari mulut tau!"

"APA PEDULIKU? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kepadaku kalau penyakitku jadi kau berikan ke Hinata teman sekelasku itu!" seruku frustasi.

"Rupanya kau mendengarkan omonganku, ya? Kupikir kau sudah tidak bisa melihatku lagi. ternyata masih bisa, ya?" tanyanya agak melompati pertanyaan.

"jangan basa-basi! Aku sedang bertanya!"

Gamakichi langsung menghentikan aktingnya karena jelas semuanya sudah ketahuan, "Diamlah! Aku juga pusing tau! Dari awal juga aku hanya akan memberikan penyakit itu kepadanya, karena ialah yang ditakdirkan untuk mendapatkan penyakit itu!" jawabnya mengembalikan teriakkanku.

"Aku tau kau menjadikan syarat 'akan terjadi hal yang lebih berat' kepadaku. Tapi aku tidak berpikir sampai sini..!"

"Itu hanya bohong! Aku salah memasukan penyakit itu sehingga penyakit itu jatuh kedirimu! Itu hanya akal-akalan agar aku tidak terlihat salah! Aku ini malaikat penyakit!"

"Argh! Sekarang aku tidak peduli kau mau jadi peri gigi, peri penyembuh ataupun malaikat penyakit! Hanya saja aku sedang bertanya kenapa kau berikan penyakit itu ke Hyuuga?"

"Itu takdir! Jadi biarkan saja hal itu terjadi!"

"Iya! Aku tau! Tapi bisa bukan kau berikan penyakit itu kepada orang yang tidak mempunyai harapan lagi untuk hidup! Kenapa kau tidak berikan penyakit itu ke orang yang menyia-nyiakan kehidupannya? Kenapa ke orang yang penuh dengan masa depan terang seperti dia?"

"Jangan protes kepadaku! Aku hanya menyampaikan saja!"

"CK!" dengan kasar kutendang tumpukan kaleng sampah yang ada dihadapanku sehingga bagian-bagiannya berhamburan, "SIAL!"

"Kenapa? Kau marah?"

"JELAS! Aku merasa bersalah! Sangat bersalah! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa tidak merasa bersalah! Kalau begini jadinya lebih baik kau kembalikan penyakit itu kepadaku!" teriakku serius. Aku tau aku sangat-sangat-sangat sedih saat mengetahui diriku terkena penyakit itu, tapi bila itu penyakit yang awalnya dariku itu dilemparkan ke Hinata, ia bisa membuatku semakin sedih.

"Itu tidak bisa! Dan lagi pula untuk apa? Pada awalnya aku yang bersalah karena salah memberikan penyakit kepadamu!"

"Sama saja! Sama seperti aku memindahkan penyakitku ke orang yang telah membuatku tahan dengan cobaan itu!"

"..."

Melihat harapan dari Gamakichi yang tidak kunjung datang, aku langsung putus asa. Dengan frustasi kujambak rambut pirangku dengan kedua tangan.

"Kami-sama.. kenapa Engkau memainkan takdirku?"

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Kupandangi halaman rumahku dari ruang tamuku. Memang untuk rumah-rumah yang ada dikawasan Konoha, rumahku bisa dikatakan rumah yang sangat besar dan mempunyai banyak unsur jepang didalam. Dan biasanya saat aku melihat pemandangan itu hatiku menjadi senang, tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Hari ini aku sudah tidak masuk sekolah dengan menggunakan izin karena sakit. Sebenarnya aku yakin sama seperti dulu-dulu, tidak ada yang pernah menyadari kalau aku tidak masuk. Tentu saja karena aku tidak mempunyai teman.

Tok-tok. Seseorang mengetuk pintu geser ruang tamu, dan memecahkan lamunanku.

"Ya?"

"Hinata-sama, ada tamu"

"Ehn? Apa itu dokter Tsunade?"

Dengan tenang wanita yang umurnya sudah setengah abad dan tubuhnya dibalut oleh kimono itu menggeleng "Bukan, teman anda"

Mendengar hal itu aku langsung kaget dan tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Aku malu dan kaget, baru pertamakalinya ada teman sekolahku yang datang kerumah, aku jadi bingung akan bertindak apa, "S—Siapa?"

"Heeyy! Hinata-chan!" seru cowok yang sekarang paling ingin kutemui, ia tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu. Naruto. Dengan suaranya yang khas ia menyapa sekaligus memotong pertanyaanku.

"N-Naruto-kun?" ucapku gagap. Aku sangat malu ia melihatku mengenakan kimono rumah dan dengan cepat membuat wajahku menjadi merah. Memang, dirumah ini kami sekeluarga memang selalu mengenakan kimono, tapi aku tidak terbiasa untuk menunjukkan kimono ke teman-teman sekolah.

"..Permisi" wanita itu dengan sopan kembali menutup dan sekalian meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Dan sepeninggal wanita itu, ruangan langsung menjadi hening, Naruto tidak mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimatnya lagi, dan akupun hanya bisa membuang muka saking menahan malu.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan? Apa kamu demam, sehingga kamu tidak masuk sekolah?"

"..Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja ayah menyuruhku beristirahat" bohongku.

Melihat jawabanku, pandangan mata Naruto menjadi labih serius, seakan ia mendekteksi kebohonganku. "Aku sudah pernah bercerita masalah denganmu, dan kamu juga tidak perlu sungkan untuk bercerita padaku. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik bila kamu membutuhkan." katanya panjang lebar.

Naruto berkata seperti ia ingin aku bercerita tentang masalah penyakitku. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menjadi orang yang didengarkan, namun sepertinya aku terlalu bertindak lebih kalau langsung memberikannya cerita yang tidak jelas seperti penyakitku ini. Dan, masalahnya juga walaupun ia pernah bercerita kepadaku, ia hanya menceritakan hal yang sederhana, bukan hal yang seperti ini.

"..Ya, terimakasih Naruto-kun"

Ia mengangguk dan tak lupa senyuman yang ada diwajahnya. "Apa kamu sehat Hinata-chan? Mau jalan denganku sekarang?"

"Hah? A—Apa?" aku langsung kaget sekaligus senang. "Denganmu?" aku masih tidak percaya, walaupun waktu kemarin ia pernah menemaniku memberikan makalah ke Kak Neji aku masih tidak menyangka kalau ia akan mengajakku jalan diluar, bukan disekolah lagi.

Kami-sama.. Kenapa Naruto selalu membuatku semakin berharap?

"Ya, denganku. Ada apa? Kamu tidak suka,ya?" dengan nada kecewa alis matanya ia tarik jadi menurun, terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

"B-Bukan! Bukan itu.. aku benar-benar ngga percaya kamu akan mengajakku pergi, bahkan aku masih tidak nyangka kalau kamu menjengukku, Naruto-kun" jawabku dengan menunduk.

"Haha! Jangan bicara seperti itu Hinata-chan! Kamu itu temanku dan apa salahnya dengan hal itu? Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang dan tidak galau. Ayo aku akan menunggumu diluar, ya?"

Senang. Itulah apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

Biasanya banyak orang yang mengaku kecewa saat seseorang yang ia sukai hanya menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'teman'. Tapi aku benar-benar sangat senang, bahkan lebih karena ia sudah menganggapku ada. Bukan lagi teman sekelas yang tidak dikenal.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun. Aku akan ganti baju terlebih dahulu."

.

.

**Normal POV**

Setelah Hinata sudah siap dengan baju kemeja putihnya yang sederhana namun tetap menunjukkan keanggunannya. Naruto yang menunggu tanpa memandang waktu itu sekarang memandangnya dengan pandangan tertegun, sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui kalau Hinata sangatlah cantik dan manis.

Dengan malu-malu Hinata berjalan kearah Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. "Naruto-kun, maaf.. kau menunggu lama"

Melihat Hinata yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena malu itu hanya tersenyum, "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kan aku yang mengajakmu sore-sore seperti ini—Ayo"

"Y-Ya"

"Aku akan mengajakmu ketaman kota Konoha yang cukup besar didekat sini." Kata Naruto sembari berjalan maju disusul oleh Hinata, "Apa kamu cukup kuat untuk kesana? Kalau kamu masih sakit, kita bisa ketempat yang lebih tidak melelahkan" kata Naruto khawatir. Tentu saja, Naruto kan mengetahui apa rasa sakit penyakit itu dan akibatnya, yang diawali dari kelelahan.

"Ti—Tidak, a—aku masih kuat"

Entah kenapa mendengar jawaban tanpa ragu dari Hinata itu membuat Naruto senang dan membuat tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ayo jalan disampingku. Kamu kan bukan ekorku" candaku sembari menarik tangan kanannya lembut kedepan agar ia tidak lagi berjalan dibelakang melainkan berjalan disampingku.

"I-Iya" ucap Hinata gugup, lalu ketika ia sudah berjalan sejajar dengan Naruto, ia sempat menatap wajah Naruto yang kebetulan Naruto juga sedang melihatnya. Saat mata mereka berpapasan, Naruto tersenyum tulus kepadanya, sedangkan Hinata hanya membuang mukanya kebawah karena malu dicampur grogi.

"Eh! kita sudah sampai!" kaget Naruto yang ternyata perjalan menuju taman kota yang terkenal itu sangatlah cepat.

Sedangkan Hinata yang baru sadar dengan pemandangan indah didepannya itu hanya bisa menatap hal didepannya dengan tatapan kagum.

Taman yang bulat dan besar, yang setiap dasarnya dilapisi oleh bata putih yang disusun indah, bangku kayu yang di belakangnya terdapat pohon sakura yang sedang bersemi tersebar mengelilingi setiap sudut lingkaran. Dan tidak lupa dengan pancuran air yang besar dan terlihat ditengahnya.

Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk duduk disalah satu bangku kayu taman tepat disebelahnya. Setelah duduk dia langsung meregangkan badannya sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan setelah ia menghelakan nafas, ia berseru "Waah! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini! Rindu rasanya! Kalau kamu bagaimana Hinata? Pastinya kamu dan keluargamu sering sekali kesini, ya?"

"..Tidak. Ayahku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan aku tidak punya teman yang banyak seperti kak Neji. Akhirnya aku tidak pernah keluar" kata Hinata, tapi sepertinya nada disetiap kalimatnya tidak mengandung rasa sedih maupun minta dikasihani, melainkan kalimat dengan nada yang sudah menerima hal itu.

Mendengar kalimat itu Naruto menatap sedih kecewek yang ada disebelahnya itu, cewek yang sekarang sedang merasa bahagia karena akhirnya bisa menjumpai tempat ini. "Hinata-chan,"

"Ya?"

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu, kamu memiliki banyak teman yang menyanyangimu. Termasuk aku, dan aku tidak suka kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak punya teman" ucap Naruto lembut.

Mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu padanya mata Hinata seperti langsung berkaca-kaca karena terharu, "Y-Ya Naruto. Terimakasih"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu bergelinding didepan kaki mereka dan berhenti disana. Saat Naruto melihat itu adalah sebuah bola karet. "..Permisi kak, Itu punyaku" kata seorang anak yang kira-kira umurnya lima tahunan itu sembari mengambil bolanya yang berwarna merah.

"Ya. Berlatih keras ya agar kau bisa menjadi pemain terkenal!" nasihat Naruto yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, membuat mata anak cowok itu menjadi berbinar.

"Ternyata kakak mengetahui impianku, ya? Terimakasih!" takjub anak itu, "Ibu ku sama sekali tidak mendukung cita-citaku, katanya aku tidak berbakat"

"Karena itu kau harus menunjukkan bakat hebatmu itu ke ibumu agar ia tau!"

Melihat Naruto yang memberikan semangat ke anak itu membuat Hinata tertawa kecil sendiri. Menyadari tawa kecil dari Hinata, muka Naruto langsung memerah. Entah karena kaget melihat tawa Hinata yang manis atau malu karena perilakunya yang memalukan, "H-Hinata-chan! kenapa kamu tertawa? Aku memangnya berbuat salah, ya?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja kamu seperti ayah dari anak itu Naruto" Hinata masih tertawa senang karena bisa membayangkan kalau anak itu dan Naruto sudah menjadi ayah dan anak. "Kamu pasti bisa menjadi ayah yang baik" pujinya ke Naruto yang sekarang sudah salah tingkah sendiri.

Mendengar kalimat Hinata, Naruto tertawa senang mengingat ia juga pernah mengatakan kalau Hinata akan menjadi istri yang baik, "Kamu menggambil kalimat pujianku ya rupanya?"

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dan pipinya memerah. Lalu anak cowok itu menatap Hinata dengan wajah penasaran, "Kalian sedang pacaran, ya?"

"Tid—!"

"Belum" sebelum Hinata sempat menepis pertanyaan tadi, Naruto langsung memotongnya dengan jawaban yang tenang. "Hehe" lalu tersenyum kearah hinata

Belum dan tidak kan mengandung arti yang berbeda bukan?

"Oohh!" anak cowok itu sok mengerti dan kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya ke Hinata, "Apakah kakak mempunyai cita-cita?"

Deg. Dengan cepat Hinata langsung tersadar.

"Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto

Ia kembali mengingat tentag penyakitnya yang beberapa saat yang lalu ia sudah lupakan sesudah kedatangan Naruto. "Pelukis." Ya, ia ingin menjadi pelukis.

Hinata memandang kedua tangannya itu dengan tatapan sedih, lalu tidak terasa ada beberapa tetes butiran kristal yang menjatuhi kedua telapak tangannya. Dan dengan menggengam kedua tangannya erat-erat ia berdiri dari bangku taman dan brlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Hinata!"

.

.

Hinata berlari sebisanya, lalu saat ia sudah merasa lelah, ia memberhentikan larinya dan memilih untuk menyender di balik pohon sakura yang indah.

Ia lupa dengan adanya penyakit yang sekarang ia tidak lagi bisa meraih cita-citanya. Ia tidak berharap untuk menjadi pelukis, yang penting setiap hari ia dapat menggambar saja ia sudah senang. Tapi sekarang?

Sekarang dia harus meninggalkan kegiatan yang selalu menemaninya dikapanpun dan dimanapun itu. kegiatan yang sejak dulu lebih sering menemaninya dibandingkan seorang teman.

Mengingat-ngat semua yang ada dipikirannya hanya bisa membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis sedih. "A—Aku sudah tidak bisa menggambar lagi.."

"Bisa. Kamu masih bisa," kata Naruto tiba-tiba dengan suara terengah-engah, sudah pasti kalau Naruto mencari Hinata sekeliling taman dengan berlari dan baru saja menemukannya disini.

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Hinata menghentikan isakkannya menjadi diam, tapi air matanya terus meluncur tanpa henti.

"..Dan aku akan membantumu," kata Naruto dengan bijak sambil menarik Hinata kedalam pelukkannya. Awalnya Hinata kaget dan malu karena memperlakukannya seperti itu dengan tiba-tiba. Pelukan yang berbeda dari yang dulu. Namun, karena dia memang sangat membutuhkan tempat bersandar yang biasanya tidak pernah ia dapatkan itu, akhirnya Hinata membalas pelukkannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya disana.

Hinata memang sedang membutuhkan orang yang mendengarkan ceritanya, tapi ia sekarang lebih membutuhkan tempat ia menangis. Dan Naruto mengetahuinya.

Kita bisa bertanya kenapa Naruto mengetahui perasaan Hinata pada saat itu?

Ya, itu karena sebelumnya Naruto juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama bukan?

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

a/n : fuah! Selesai juga nulisnya. Harusnya satu chapter di that's hurt ini jadi dua chapter aja kali ya. Biar ngga kepanjangan -_-. Gak deng, entar aja deh kalo buat fic baru. OHIYA! BADNEWS! Setelah mikir-mikir-dan mikir.. Aku beneran JADI ngasih peran antagonis nih!

sebenernya sih aku ngga ingin ngasih peran antagonis karena takutnya apa yang dibilangin direview itu bener. Makin runyem. Tapi kalo ngga dikasih peran antagonis. ENDINGNYA DIKIT! ;( aku stress sendiri mikirin endingnya walaupun udah nulis dikit-dikit. huhu

Daripada di chap terakhir yang nextnextnya cuma dikit words-nya dan biar wordsnya sama kayak chap-chap sebelumnya (3.000 an)aku banyakin dengan peran antagonisnya. Tapi tenang aja bentar lagi bakal tamat (gabakal jadi lebih panjang) kok! A.k.a dalam tahap penulisan.

Maaf ya bagi yang pengennya ga ada antagonis, aku terpaksa make. Dan kalo misalnya chap besok yang ada peran antagonisnya ngerusak ceritanya, review atau kritik aja. aku terima kok.

Ohiya satu lagi. aku tetep nerima review walopun telat.. Bahkan aku masih nerima review baru dari chap 1. Kalau review satu per-chap malah bikin aku seneng banget. Tapi kalo ngga login, aku ngga yakin bisa bales (bagi yang telat). DAN..

.

.

**Dialog in next chap :**

'Apa kamu mau aku yang menemanimu?'

'Ya, Naruto bahkan bisa meninggalkan pertandingan tanpa berpikir-pikir hanya untuk menjenguk teman perempuannya yang ada di rumah sakit. Kau bisa menyingkirkan Naruto dengan itu.'

"Aku bukan Itachi, aku Sasuke Uchiha, adiknya yang akan mengajarimu sebulan ini karena Itachi sedang ada halangan"

.

.

**terima review dalam bentuk apapun. see you next tuesday! **

.

.


	5. fifth : awal masalah

**Hinata's POV **

Hari ini aku kembali tidak masuk sekolah, ayah tetap menyuruhku menjaga diri agar tidak terlalu lelah. Bahkan mungkin Ayah sudah menyuruh guru privat yang datang untuk mengajariku di rumah ataupun yang hadir ke rumah sakit.

Aku tidak tahu apakah benar Ayah mengeluarkanku dari Konoha High dan membiarkanku untuk _homeschooling_, yang pastinya aku sudah pasrah dengan masalah sekolah.

Kutatap lagi pemandangan luar dari jendela yang ada dikamarku, awan masih kelabu dan meneteskan air-air hujan yang dingin. Kueratkan kembali cardigan yang kupakai itu untuk lebih menghangatkan diri dari hawa dingin yang mulai terasa.

Tok-tok. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku

"Ya, buka saja" jawabku, lalu disusul oleh munculnya Ayah yang menatapku dengan tersenyum, walaupun ada makna sedih didalamnya.

Setelah kembali menutup pintu kamar, ia menghampiriku, "Mulai hari ini.." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ya, tidak apa kok. Otousan kan melakukan ini demi kesembuhanku" kataku pelan.

Harus kukatakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari penting bagi hidupku, karena mulai hari ini aku akan dirawat di rumah sakit untuk terapi. Sebenarnya penyakitku ini masih belum terlalu terlihat efeknya, tapi tetap saja Ayah ingin terapi untuk mempercepat kesembuhanku.

"Itu benar dan ayo kebawah. Biar Otousan yang membawa tasmu"

Pelan-pelan kuturuni setiap anak tangga yang ada di rumahku dan saat aku sudah ada dilantai satu aku disambut oleh orang yang sangat penting bagiku. Yaitu orang yang telah membuat diriku semangat dan tabah menghadapi semua ini.

Tentu saja orang itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

Entah dari sejak kapan dia selalu membuat diriku hangat dan bahagia. Ia bahkan sampai tidak masuk sekolah hanya untuk menemaniku ke rumah sakit. Aku juga sudah memberitahukan penyakit yang kuidap ini kepadanya. Sebenarnya dapat menceritakan beban ini kepada Naruto adalah sesuatu yang sangat cukup, tapi dia mengatakan kalau dia akan selalu mendukungku.

Aku menatapnya dan ia menyapaku dengan senyum, "Sudah siap dengan hari pertamamu?"

"Ya, tentu"

.

.

**THAT'S HURT**

**By : Zoroute **

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Genre : family, friendship, romance, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : AU, cerita mudah ditebak dan mungkin OOC. **

_**A/N : **_**Chap lima update, nih! Mulai dari sini mungkin **_**romance**_**-nya jadi agak menipis, karena sedikit mulai fokus ke penyakit Hinata dan awal konfliknya. Jadi semoga aja masih banyak yang sukaa..! **

_**YEAH! Happy reading everyone!**_

.

.

**FIFTH**. Awal masalah

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Sudah hampir seminggu aku tinggal di rumah sakit. Memang pada awalnya pasti semua orang sama sekali tidak suka bila terkekang oleh rumah sakit karena tidak boleh melakukan ini, itu dan apapun, hanya sesuatu yang sudah diperbolehkan oleh dokter.

Tapi, memang aku adalah orang yang bisa mengadaptasikan diri dimanapun. Kukatakan seperti itu karena disekolah saja aku tetap melakukan hal seperti biasa walaupun aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Dan bagiku hal yang bernama sendirian itu sudah biasa.

Walaupun Naruto sering membuatku merasa aku sudah tidak sendiri lagi aku tetap tidak mau bertindak berlebihan untuk menceritakan hari-hariku setiap hari padanya ataupun meminta Naruto kesini. Aku sudah cukup bersyukur dengan Naruto yang sering menanyakan kabarku dalam via telekomunikasi ataupun datang sendiri.

Lalu baru saja ia melefonku, dia menceritakan bahwa tim basket Konoha sedang akan bertanding siang ini.

'Ya, kami hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan sekolah Iwa _Senior High_ kesini' seperti biasa Naruto menceritakan dengan semangat, 'Kalau Hinata-chan sendiri, bagaimana di rumah sakit?'

"Seperti biasa di sini selalu baik, tapi mulai besok ini aku akan kedatangan guru privatku." jawabku dengan tersenyum. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan kegugupanku saat bersama Naruto, walaupun rasa degupan di jantungku masih sangat terasa sampai sekarang.

'Baguslah kalau begitu, jangan sampai gurunya malas seperti Kakashi-sensei—'

"Hyuuga-san," panggil seseorang dari sampingku saat Naruto hendak menyelsaikan kalimatnya. "Sudah saatnya." Ternyata dia adalah seorang dokter yang sudah kukenali, Dokter Tsunade.

'Hinata-chan itu siapa?' tanya Naruto disebrang.

"Dokter sudah memanggilku untuk terapi." jawabku sambil mengangguk ke dokter pirang itu.

'Ah? Pasti terapi pertamamu, ya?' sepertinya Naruto kaget mendengarnya, 'Apa ada yang menemanimu disana?'

"Ehn, tidak ada. Neji-nii sedang sekolah dan Otousan juga sedang berkerja, ada apa dengan itu?" tanyaku yang tidak mengerti untuk apa ia menanyakan hal tersebut.

'Apa kamu mau aku yang menemanimu?'

Kurasakan mukaku kembali merah, "Ti-tidak! Tidak usah repot-repot menemaniku! Apa lagi kamukan mau tanding Naruto!" ucapku salah tingkah. Yaampun, seharusnya kalaupun itu basa-basi Naruto jangan berkata seperti itu, aku inikan bukan siapa-siapanya. "Ah! Sudah dulu ya Naruto-kun! Aku bisa terlambat."

'Baiklah, Jaa!'

Setelah aku selesai menelfon, Dokter Tsunade memandangku dengan menggeleng-geleng, "Haduh, masa muda memang indah, ya?" godanya.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa membuang muka untuk menutupi merah dimukaku dan berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kita akan fisioterapi, tapi tunggu sebentar disini, ya?" kata Dokter Tsunade yang kemudian masuk kesalah satu ruangan. Akupun melakukan seperti apa yang sebelumnya ia katakan, duduk menunggu.

Sambil mengisi kekosongan aku hanya bisa mengotak-atik handphone yang lupa kutinggalkan diruanganku. Karena aku jarang sekali membagi nomorku kesiapapun, aku hanya dapat melihat nomor-nomor Naruto yang sudah beberapa kali menelfonku.

Saat aku sudah sangat puas melihat nomor Naruto yang tertera di kontak handphoneku, aku menghela nafas bahagia.

"Naruto.. kun" gumamku sendiri dengan suara yang nyaris tidak kedengaran.

"Ya, apa Hinata-chan?"

Suara itu?

Dengan kaget aku langsung mendongakkan wajahku, dan tepat seperti apa yang kupikirkan aku melihat suatu sosok berambut pirang dengan deretan giginya yang ia sudah pamerkan.

"Hai." sapanya dengan tenang, melupakan rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan dan keringat yang sudah menetes dari keningnya. Aku ragu tapi sepertinya ia kesini dengan berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Yaampun Naruto-kun!" teriakku sembari berdiri, "Kamu ngapain kesini? Bukannya kamu ada pertandingan!" baru kali ini aku berteriak pada seseorang. Tapi memang hanya cowok yang satu ini kelakuannya membuatku terus-terusan kaget.

"Aku sudah izin tidak ikut bertanding untuk menemanimu fisioterapi! Hehe.." katanya tanpa berdosa, sebenarnya aku sih yang merasa berdosa. "Tenang saja, aku yakin teman-temanku pasti menang, kok!"

.

.

**Naruto's POV **

Setelah lewat beberapa jam yang kulalui di rumah sakit, kurasakan getaran _handphone_ yang ku_silent_ di saku celana abuku. Dan setelah meminta izin dengan isyarat dari Hinata aku langsung keluar ruangan.

Dan dengan buru-buru kuangkat telfon yang tertulis dari Kiba. "Moshi-moshi?"

'WWOIII! BAKA! Kau kemana, hah?' teriaknya dari sebrang. 'Apa kau lupa jam satu siang tadi kita akan tanding!'

Sambil menyumpal telingaku dengan jari telunjuk aku menjawabnya, "Iyaa.. aku tau, masalahnya ini hari pertama Hinata-chan di fisioterapi"

'Hah? Hinata? Sejak kapan ia jadi manja denganmu?' tanyanya sedikit ragu dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Bukan! Maksudnya aku yang ingin menemaninya tanpa ia suruh."

'Ah, sok baik kau!'

"Enak saja! Aku memang sudah baik sejak lahir!" balasku, "Kalau kau tidak membiasakan diri untuk baik dengan perempuan, mungkin sewaktu kau besar kau akan menikah dengan anjing!" candaku disertai tertawa kencang di belakang kalimatku.

'Terserah kaulah..'

"Ohiya, bagaimana dengan hasil pertandingan? Seharusnya jam segini pertandingan sudah selesai kan?"

'Ya, kita menang dengan unggul 23 poin'

"Wow, bagus dong!"

'Ya ya ya, lihat saja Naruto, saat kau kabur lagi disaat pertandingan seperti saat ini, aku dan yang lainnya akan memberikanmu pelajaran!'

Tut . . tut . . tut . .

"Buset, dimatiin.." keluhku. Dan saat aku melihat layar _handphone_ku, aku tidak sengaja melihat jam disana.

04.17 p.m

"AAAH! Sudah jam segini?" pekikku, aku melupakan janjiku ke Kaa-san untuk menemaninya belanja. Dengan buru-buru aku langsung masuk keruangan Hinata, dan menemukan dirinya sedang menonton TV dengan secangkir teh ditangannya. Kalau jujur sih aku melihatnya seperti tuan putri, "Hinata-chan, aku pamit dulu ya? Aku ada urusan keluarga." pamitku sopan sambil mengambil tasku yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur pasien.

"Ya, terimakasih banyak Naruto-kun." katanya sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

Dengan berjalan setengah berlari ku keluar dari rumah sakit aku langsung berlari dengan cepat, Kaa-san bisa marah kalau aku terlambat. Aku berlari melewati kuil tanpa mengurangi kecepatanku, dan melupakan Gamakichi yang sedang duduk merenung degan raut muka sedih di atas kuil.

.

.

**Gamakichi's POV**

Kulihat Naruto yang sedang lari terbirit-birit. Sepertinya anak itu sudah sangat sering kulihat berlari. Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak berbicara lagi dengannya, yah mungkin karena dia masih marah denganku.

"Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan penyakitnya yang beberapa seminggu yang lalu aku angkat dari dirinya. Ya?" gumamku, "Manusia jaman sekarang memang tidak pandai bersyukur."

"Tidak kok," jawab Gamaken, temanku yang juga seorang malaikat berwujud kodok. ia dalah kodok penjaga kuil ini. "Berkat kau, setiap hari ia selalu berdoa disini."

"Doa?"

"Ya, pada awalnya ia selalu berdoa 'terimakasih Kami-sama, kau telah menyembuhkanku dengan cara yang aneh' tapi akhir-akhir ini doa nya berubah,"

"Hm? Jadi apa?"

"Ya, jadi 'sembuhkanlah penyakit Hinata Hyuuga' siapa coba Hinata Hyuuga? apa cewek itu pacarnya ya?"

Mendengar kalimat Gamaken aku lansgung menjadi seperti terpukul oleh besi. Masalahnya aku yang memberikan penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan itu pada temannya. Sebenarnya dalam masalah ini aku tidak bersalah, tapi cowok itu yang membuatku merasa sangat bersalah.

Aduh, aku harus bagaimana lagi?

.

.

**Normal POV**

Masih ditempat yang sama dengan Hinata yaitu rumah sakit, namun dengan ruangan berbeda terdengarlah suatu percakapan Hiashi, ayah dari Hinata.

"Ini hasil dari kondisi Hinata selama beberapa hari ini" kata dokter spesialis syaraf sekaligus dokter pribadi keluarga hyuuga, dokter Tsunade.

Setelah laporan itu di berikan ke Hiashi, Tsunade tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan menunggu Hiashi membuka amplop coklat itu. Saat membuka dan melihat isinya Hiashi terkejut melihat sesuatu yang sekarang ada didepan matanya. Tentang kondisi anak kandungnya itu.

"Ya, seperti apa yang anda lihat, Hiashi-san. Penyakit itu menyebar puluhan kali lipat lebih cepat dari seluruh orang di dunia yang pernah terkena penyakit itu.."

"Jadi.. apa ia masih ada harapan untuk hidup?" tanya Hiashi, suaranya bergetar menahan sedih.

"..Aku tidak bisa menjanjikannya"

"..Kalau begitu beberapa tahun lagi ia akan hidup? Aku ingin membuat anakku bahagia sampai akhir waktunya."

"Bukannya aku sudah mengatakan kalau penyakit itu puluhan kali lipat lebih cepat menyebar dibandingkan penyakit ALS pada orang lain?"

"..Lalu?"

"Mohon maaf, aku memang harus mangatakannya padamu," katanya sambil memejamkan kedua mata dan menghela nafas sekaligus melanjutkan kalimatnya "Hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi."

.

.

**Normal POV**

Pagi ini, jauh dari kawasan keluarga Hyuuga, seseorang dengan _headset_ dikupingnya itu hanya menikmati lagu _rock_ yang sedang ia dengar. Melupakan tugas-tugas rumahnya yang sudah ia bagi rata dengan kakaknya. Ya, ia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Ayah dan ibunya sudah lama meninggal, sehingga kakak satu-satunya, Itachi Uchiha yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga sekaligus orang tuanya.

Trrrr... suara _handphone_ flip hitam milik sasuke berdering.

Hal itu sedikit membuat Sasuke terganggu, namun saat melihat siapa nama yang menelfonnya itu ia langsung mengubah posisinya yang tadinya tiduran menjadi terduduk dan dengan kasar melepas kedua _headset_nya.

Sai Uchiha calling . . .

"Kenapa?" kata Sasuke sesudah menekan salah satu tombol di _handphone_nya.

'Seharusnya kau berkata 'moshi-moshi' atau 'halo?' saat menjawab telfon,' balas disebrang.

"Berisik kau. Langsung saja, aku tau kau baru saja mendapatkan informasi." kata Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka.

Terdengar suara tawa dari sana. 'Ya, benar sekali aku baru saja mendapatkan informasi kelemahan Konoha _senior high_.'

"..Yang kuminta padamu itu mencari kelemahan tim basket Ame _Senior High_, lawan tandingku lusa! Kau salah mencari informasi, apa bagusnya kau disebut pencari informasi yang handal?" sinis Sasuke sambil kembali tiduran di kasurnya, tanda ia sudah malas mendengarkan ocehan Sai.

'Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersabar? Percuma saja kau disebut Sasuke Uchiha, sepupuku'

Sasuke berdecak kesal "Yasudah, lagipula kelemahan Konoha juga aku butuhkan karena dia adalah lawan tanding kalau aku memenang dari Iwa, apa yang kau dapatkan tentang kelemahan Konoha?"

'Ya, pemain handalan Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki sedang sangat mementingkan teman sekelasnya yang terkena penyakit.'

"Hm? Apa itu bisa dikatakan kelemahan?" tanya Sasuke meragukan.

'Ya, Naruto bahkan bisa meninggalkan pertandingan tanpa berpikir-pikir hanya untuk menjenguk teman perempuannya yang ada di rumah sakit. Kau bisa menyingkirkan Naruto dengan cara itu.'

"Cara yang merepotkan, tapi akan sangat berguna bila dijalankan." gumamnya berpikir, "Baiklah, siapa nama cewek itu?"

'Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga'

Tok-tok! Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, dan tanpa suara dari pemilik ruangan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu langsung masuk.

"Sasuke, kau sedang tidak ada kegiatan kan hari ini?" seseorang berambut hitam panjang serta muka yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu muncul di kamarnya. itulah kakaknya, Itachi yang berkerja paruh waktu menjadi guru privat.

"Ya, apa? kau ingin menyuruhku apa lagi?" tanyanya malas lalu mematikan handphonenya.

"Antarkan ini ke pos, aku akan menghadiri perkenalanku bersama murid baruku di rumah sakit." katanya yang sudah siap dengan kemeja putihnya.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau ke Pos? Bukannya rumah sakit dan pos itu jalan searah?" Sasuke mencari alasan

"Muridku yang ini seorang Hyuuga, Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin mereka memotong gajiku hanya karena aku terlamabat beberapa menit."

Dengan cepat Sasuke membulatkan matanya, "Apa? Hyuuga? Rumah sakit?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Dan setelah Itachi mengangguk, ia menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Aku akan membuatmu kalah sebelum bertanding melawanku, Naruto." gumamnya pelan lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke Itachi yang sedang meletakkan surat yang akan dikirimkan ke pos diatas meja Sasuke.

"Kali ini biar aku saja yang menjadi guru privat, aku ingin mencoba berkerja."

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Memikirkan kebaikkan Naruto kemarin membuatku senang sekaligus khawatir. Tentu saja aku khawatir, disaat dirinya akan bertanding ia malah menjengukku hanya untuk menemaniku fisioterapi. Bukannya menjadi pemain basket itu cita-citanya?

Tapi, belum pernah sekalipun aku melihat seseorang begitu baik hanya demi seorang temannya. Karena memikirkan Naruto aku langsung tersenyum sendiri dan sampai tidak sadar kalau seseorang sudah mengetuk pintu ruanganku berkali-kali.

"Ehm, ya! Silahkan masuk!" jawabku dari dalam.

"Permisi Hinata-san," kata seorang perawat yang sudah kukenal dengan nama Shizune. "Apa kau sudah mendengar dari ayahmu kalau siang ini ada perkenalan dengan guru privatmu?" tanya cewek berambut pendek itu dengan ramah.

"Ya, aku sudah tau."

"Dia sudah sampai, boleh kupersilahkan dia masuk?"

"Tentu saja." kataku sambil mengambil beberapa buku yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan oleh ayah.

"Uchiha-sensei silahkan masuk," panggil Shizune, sambil menutup pintu setelah seseorang masuk keruanganku.

"Itachi-sensei, selamat siang" kataku setelah mengambil buku-buku. Aku memang sudah sempat diberi tau Ayahku kalau guru privatku yang baru ini adalah seseorang bernama Itachi Uchiha, orang yang sempat menjadi guru bimbelku sewaktu aku SMP. Tapi saat melihatnya, aku menjadi bingung sendiri, "Ah? Bukan, ya?" tanyaku ragu, mukanya masih mirip, tapi banyak sekali perbedaannya.

"Aku bukan Itachi, aku Sasuke Uchiha, adiknya yang akan mengajarimu seminggu ini karena Itachi sedang ada halangan," jawab cowok itu sambil menatap mataku dengan tajam. "Jadi kuharap dalam seminggu ini kita bisa berteman dengan baik, ya? Hyuuga-san."

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

A/N : Akhirnya Sasuke muncul! What the hell! SASUKE! Coba kita lihat lagi pairnya.. oh, sama hinata? *menghela nafas lega..* Aku memang kurang suka sama Sasuke karena kesal dengannya di komik, tapi berkat baca FFN tentang Sasuke aku jadi suka Sasuke lagii! Hihi :D

Dichapter ini aku mau minta maaf karena sebenernya aku bisa ngebuat romance NaruHinanya lebih kerasa di bagian Naruto ngejenguk Hinata. Tapi karena ada faktor yang seputar 'aku ngga pernah tau rasanya di fisioterapi' makannya kuputuskan agar ku skip aja, dari pada maksa kan? -_-a. Semoga ngga banyak yang kecewa :'(

Yaudah deh, besok Sasuke akan mulai beraksi lhoo. Semoga aja kalian tetep membaca chapter depan, ya!

.

.

**Dialog in next chap :**

"Terus terang aku kesini bukan dengan alasan mengajar dan aku sengaja menggantikan Itachi dengan suatu maksud tertentu."

"Tenang saja Hyuuga-sama aku akan selalu bersamamu walaupun aku bukanlah orang yang baik."

"Aku ingin minta maaf pada kalian! Dan aku ingin mempertanggung jawabkan sangsi awalku!"

.

.

**Doa in aja chap yang besok bukan chap terakhir, yaa!**

Okeey, aku menerima** Review **dalam bentuk apapun : kritik, saran, pendapat, dll!

**See you next Saturday! (ada perubahan waktu : tapi ngga tau nih mau sabtu minggu ini ato minggu depannya lagi..) \(^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

**Pojok 'ayo balas review!' **

**Ray Ichioza : **Panggil pake nama apa aja juga gpp kok :) Naruto emg udah tau penyakit hinata, tapi kayaknya nunggu hinata aja yang ngsih tau. -,-a aku tinggal di Bintaro. Hehe **ZephyrAmfoter** : wah, kita senasib nih, tapi kalo aku UAS dan UN :'( haha.. tenang aja kok, aku ngga bakal make chara kayak gitu karena sedikit kurang suka : **SelviaNaruHina** : Terimakasih, tetep baca yaa! **OraRi HinaRa** : terimakasih tetep setia membaca walopun keinginan OraRi-san selalu tidak terpenuhi disini -_-a

iya, sih emang bener sasu bakal ada di chap besok. Semoga tetep suka. **sapphirelavender's** : Wah di chap depan emang ada Sasuke, tapi kayaknya keinginan Saplav-san bakal terpenuhi kok. Doain aja :D **Mugiwara Piratez** : hehe, makasih udah sempetin review lagi. semoga masih suka yaa! **Kirei Mikareishi Furiyumei** : sip deh :D makasih udah revieww! **HaruMIchi** : Oke deh :D udah pasti milih Hinata doong! Hehe. **aguz vidiz namikaze **: hehe, makasih reviewnyaa! salam kenal juga yaa! Baca chap 3-5 nya juga yaa :D** seseorang **: sip deh, makasih udah review! **Chousamori Aozora** : ya, harus ada sasu yang nemenin naruhina di setiap fic naruhina dong (mulai deh seenaknya XD) **Senju Miru05** : wah, ada yang bikin terharu ya? Terimakasih banyak, kukira ngga dapet feel nya, sih. **Rhyme A. Black** : terimakasih sudah mengajarkanku dan kuusahakan untuk memperbaikinya. terimakasih reviewnya pujian dan sarannya!

.

.

**THANKYOU!**


	6. sixth : sasuke & masalah

Dichap sebelumnya

"Itachi-sensei, selamat siang" kata Hinata setelah mengambil buku-buku yang mengira kalau guru privatnya yang baru ini adalah Itachi Uchiha, orang yang pernah sempat menjadi guru bimbelnya. Tapi saat melihatnya, Hinata menjadi bingung sendiri, "ah? Bukan, ya?" tanyanya ragu, mukanya masih mirip, tapi banyak sekali perbedaannya.

"aku bukan itachi, aku Sasuke Uchiha, adiknya yang akan mengajarimu sebulan ini karena Itachi sedang ada halangan" jawab cowok itu sambil menatap mata HInata dengan tajam. "jadi kuharap dalam sebulan ini kita bisa berteman dengan baik, ya? Hyuuga-san"

.

.

Setelah hanya tertinggal mereka berdua di ruangan itu tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Hinata yang juga baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke langsung merasa tidak nyaman, berbeda dengan sewaktu Hinata pertama kali diajar oleh Itachi.

Saat Hinata sudah siap belajar dengan buku-buku yang sudah di mejanya, ia menengok kebelakangnya agar melihat kegurunya. Tapi ternyata saat melihat cowok itu Hinata lansgung merasa sedikit—tidak, bahkan sangat tidak suka.

Sasuke, gurunya yang akan mengajarnya menyelipkan batang rokok ke bibirnya lalu menyalakan rokok itu dan menghisapnya. Selain Hinata tidak suka dengan seorang cowok perokok, ia lebih kaget lagi karena gurunya menyalakan rokok di tempat yang seharusnya bersih dari asap rokok. Apalagi ini adalah ruangan muridnya yang sedang sakit.

Apa benar dia adalah seorang guru pilihan ayahnya?

.

.

**THAT'S HURT**

**By : Zoroute **

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina, SasuHina**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance **

**Warning : Kuusahakan bukan OOC, AU. Di chap ini Sasuke jadi kasar!**

**A/N : Chap enam update! Maaf ya kalo di chap 6 banyak yang kecewa gara-gara romance-nya mendadak turun abis-abisan. Dan kayaknya kalian bakal kecewa lagi dichapter ini -_-**

_**Happy reading everyone!**_

.

.

**SIXTH**. Sasuke & Masalah

.

.

"Ano.. Sa-Sasuke-sensei, di-disini tidak boleh menyalakan rokok.." tegur Hinata dengan pelan, masih belum terbiasa untuk berbicara dengan guru barunya itu.

Orang yang belum tau dengan peraturan rumah sakit pastinya akan segera mematikan rokoknya, tapi ada yang tetap saja menghisap rokoknya. Itu berarti orang itu memang sengaja, ya, itulah Sasuke.

Dia hanya duduk di dekat jendela yang terbuka dan memandang Hinata dari sana, "jangan sok sopan di depanku, kau tau sendirikan kalau kita seumuran?"

"Eng.." Hinata ragu dan hanya bisa menunduk. Kenapa Itachi-sensei yang baik mempunyai adik yang seperti ini?

"Terus terang aku kesini bukan dengan alasan mengajar."

Mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang barusan membuat Hinata menatap sedikit kedua manik mata milik cowok berambut raven itu.

"Aku sengaja menggantikan Itachi dengan suatu maksud tertentu," lanjutnya.

"Maksud.. tertentu?"

Kemudian Sasuke menghela nafas sekaligus membuang asap dari rokoknya, "aku ingin menggagalkan usaha Naruto menjadi pemenang di pertandingan basket beberapa hari lagi."

Hinata kaget. Jelas sekali dia harus kaget, ada sebuah nama yang ia sayangi disangkutpautkan oleh cowok itu. "Na-Naruto?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau memintanya untuk menemanimu disini di hari H dia bertanding," katanya terus terang tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang rasanya sangat ingin menutup kedua telinganya. "bagaimana? Tawaran yang sederhanakan? Selain dia akan melakukan hal itu dengan senang hati, kau senang dan akupun juga begitu. Kita bertiga sama-sama untung kan?"

"Ta-Tapi itu sangat merugikan Naruto! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" tolak Hinata mencoba berani.

Saat Hinata mengatakan penolakkan itu Sasuke langsung melemparnya dengan pandangan mengerikan miliknya sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata. Sasuke sendiri sedikit kaget, biasanya cewek manapun mau berbuat apapun demi dirinya tapi yang ini tidak, "kau harus melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan."

"..Tidak mau! Aku akan meminta ayah mencarikan guru baru padaku!"

Ia tidak mau melakukan hal sengaja yang bisa merugikan Naruto.

"Terserah, tapi aku bisa saja membuatmu tidak bisa melihat ayahmu lagi sebelum kau melaporkannya."

"!"

Menyadari hal yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah sebuah ancaman, tubuh Hinata dengan otomatis langsung gemetaran karena takut dan menunduk sambil menangis tanpa suara.

Ia sangat tidak suka diancam, benar-benar membuatnya sangat takut. Dan sepertinya Sasuke adalah seseorang yang bisa dengan tenang menjalankan ancamannya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Tenang saja Hyuuga-sama aku akan selalu bersamamu walaupun aku bukanlah orang yang baik."

.

.

**Gamakichi POV**

"Hai, Gamaken," sapaku kesalah satu kodok yang sedang menjaga kuil itu lagi.

"Hai, Gamakichi," sahutnya, "sepertinya kau sering kesini, ya?"

Aku hanya bisa nyengir, kalau jujur aku masih takut dipanggil kaichou. "ehm, iya nih."

"Aku dengar Gamabunta sudah memanggilmu kembali, kenapa kau tidak kembali?" tanyanya yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti ada maksudnya.

"..Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Hening.

"..Gamakichi, kenapa kau tidak jujur saja kalau kau sudah melanggar peraturan padaku?" kata Gamaken memecah keheningan.

Kalimat Gamaken langsung membuat jantungku seperti mau loncat. Apa dia sudah tau kalau aku memberikan penyakit ke orang yang salah! Kalau ia tau, Gamabunta-kaichou juga bisa tau. Lalu aku..

Mati.

"..Kau.. tau dari mana?"

"Kau mengambil penyakit itu didepan kuilku, bagaimana caranya aku ngga bisa tau? Dan—" tatapnya dengan muka sedih menggantungkan kalimatnya. "dan doa dari anak yang bernama Naruto itu. Karena ia selalu berdoa setiap hari, aku sadar ternyata awalnya masalahnya memang ada hubungannya denganmu."

"..."

"Gama—"

"Cukup. Aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan hukuman awalku."

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

'Hinata? Sekarang kau ada dimana?' tanyanya, suaranya terdengar seperti ada kekhawatiran disana. Tapi, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"..Aku?" suaraku mulai parau saat aku melihat perabotan rumah sakit dan seseorang yang menemaniku, "Kau sendiri dimana Naruto?" aku melompati pertanyaannya, berharap ia tidak menyadari karena sangat susah mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku sekarang berada dirumah sakit disamping orang yang sedang mengancamku.

Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kebahagiaannya, walaupun aku tidak yakin cuma karena kalimat itu bisa mngganggunya. Aku ini bukan siapa-siapanya.

'Hehe.. aku sedang istirahat menuju babak ketiga! Sebentar lagi aku akan mengalahkan Suna SHS untuk yang kedua kalinya!' kata Naruto di sebrang dengan senang, sangat jelas kalau ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu Naruto, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri kalau capek. Kamu bisa sakit." kataku dengan merapatkan handphone ketelingaku.

'Iya, pasti! Dan coba aja kalau kamu ada disini Hinata! Aku ingin menunjukan kepadamu dunk yang sudah kulatih selama ini!"

"Iya, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa hadir untuk melihatmu memenangkan pertandingan," tiba-tiba entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit. Sebentar lagi mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa jalan lagi, penyakit ini menyebar ketubuhku dengan sangat cepat, dan tentu saja aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "tapi aku yakin kamu akan menang Naruto."

'Iya, terimakasih!' ucapnya.

Lalu saat aku mendengar suaranya kembali, aku langsung kembali menitikkan air mata, dan mencoba tegar dengan keputusanku. "Naruto," panggilku.

'Ya?'

Maafkan aku kami-sama, aku tidak ingin merepotkannya. Semoga ini bukan yang membuka masalah baru.

Klik. Aku memencet tombol _end call _dan suasana ruanganku kembali terasa hening, hanya saja sudah ada seseorang yang duduk disampingku masih memandangangku dengan tatapan yang sangat aku tidak sukai itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya kesini seperti apa yang kusuruh?" kata cowok berambut emo itu.

"A-Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau menggagalkan impiannya."

Brak!

Beberapa detik sesudah aku mengatakan kalimat itu padanya, tiba-tiba suara buku jatuh memenuhi ruangan. Semua buku yang ada dipangkuanku terjatuh dari ranjang pasien karena sekarang kerah baju pasienku dicengkram oleh cowok ini. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Panggil dia." nadanya mengancam, "sekarang."

"Ti-Tidak.."

"Kau berani membantahku?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku yang disana tertusuk jarum infus. Dan harus kukatakan bahwa sangat perih disana apa lagi dia menggenggamnya dengan kencang. "cepat, telfon dia lagi."

Dengan sisa tenaga kucoba untuk melawannya, kutampar pipi kirinya menggunakan tangan kananku yang masih bebas. Lalu mendorong dada yang sedikit menghimpitku dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mencabut jarum infus itu dengan paksa, sehingga aku bisa kabur darinya. Akibatnya sudah pasti ada yang berdarah dan rasanya semakin sakit.

Sambil menangis kesakitan aku berlari keluar ruangan, dan tentu saja aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar seperti mengejarku.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Dengan tatapan aneh Naruto menatap _handphonenya _sampai-sampai Shikamaru heran dengannya.

Sambil menyiram sedikit air ke kepala Naruto ia berseru, "Naruto, kau kenapa? Sudah mau mulai pertandingan nih." katanya.

"Ya," jawab Naruto masih ada di dunia pikirannya sendiri.

Shikamaru dan Kiba yang mendengar hal itu menjadi heran, kan biasanya Naruto agak-agak lebay kalau di siram seperti tadi dan selalu membalas menyiramkan air minumnya dengan senyuman lebar. Tapi kali ini engga, ia malah masih mematung sambil melihat _handphone_-nya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba yang bingung.

"..Aku mau pergi!" katanya sambil berdiri, mengaggetkan teman-temannya yang lain. "ku serahkan babak kedua ini pada kalian, ya!" katanya sambil berlari meninggalkan bangku pemain diluar lapangan dan keluar sekolah.

"He-Hei! Dia mau kemana?" Shikamaru pusing sendiri melihat ketua timnya pergi begitu saja.

"Ah, sudah kubilang harusnya _handphone_ miliknya dimatikan.." Kiba hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan sudah bisa menebak kalau sekarang Naruto pasti kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk Hinata. Dan pastinya tanpa diminta Hinata, emang dasarnya Naruto sendiri orangnya panikkan.

Dan kali ini Kiba sama sekali tidak mencegah Naruto karena yang penting Naruto sudah melakukan setengah tugasnya, yaitu bermain dua babak. Lagipula ia pergi dari sini juga bukan karena dirinya sendiri tapi untuk menengok Hinata kan?

.

.

Naruto yang pada awalnya berlari kerumah sakit itu mengurangi laju kecepatannya dan melihat sesuatu berdiri didepannya. Ia melihat Gamakichi disana.

"Naruto!" panggilnya kepada cowok yang tadinya sedang berlari itu.

"Hn, apaan?" tanya Naruto, masih terdengar nada kesal dikalimatnya tadi.

"..Rupanya kau masih kesal denganku, ya?" tanya Gamakichi.

"Jangan basa-basi, aku sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk meladenimu," ketusnya sambil melanjutkan laju jalannya tapi dengan berjalan.

"Hei, aku bukan berbasa basi!" dengan susah payah Gamakichi mengikuti langkah Naruto dengan melompat, "aku ingin membicarakan cewek yang bernama Hyuuga itu!"

Mendengar ada kata 'Hyuuga' di kalimat Gamakichi, Naruto langsung memberhentikan langkahnya. Entah kenapa cowok berkulit magrib itu langsung terdiam dan mengepalkan tangannya seolah ia marah.

"Ya, cewek yang bernama—"

"Cukup." kata Naruto yang langsung membuat Gamakichi kaget dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "belum puas kau membuat Hinata menderita?"

"Eh?"

"Belum puas melihat hinata kehilangan cita-citanya?"

"..."

"JAWAB! Kau itu tidak bisu!"

"..."

Hening.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga mengetahui kalau marah-marah seperti ini adalah hal yang salah. Karena sudah pernah dikatakan oleh Gamakichi bukan kalau ia hanya menyampaikan penyakit itu. Hal yang membuat Hinata seperti itu adalah takdir. Dan ia tidak bisa marah dengan takdir.

Mengetahui perilaku salahnya barusan ia langsung menyesal dengan menunduk, walaupun rasa kesal dengan si kodok yang ada dibelakangnya itu masih ada.

"..Aku ingin berbicara denganmu memang tentang Hyuuga, tapi bukan tentang penyakitnya!"

"..."

"Aku ingin minta maaf pada kalian! Dan aku ingin mempertanggung jawabkan sangsi awalku!"

"..Terserah dan aku tidak mau tau." katanya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

Saat Naruto sudah sampai di rumah sakit, ia menaiki tangga untuk menuju ruangan Hinata yang berada dilantai dua. Tapi saat ia membuka pintu kamar Hinata. Ruangan itu hening, tidak ada orang dan beberapa buku jatuh tercecer dan sedikit tetesan darah.

'Da-Darah?" dengan cepat firasat buruk memasuki pikirannya.

"Suster! Apa anda melihat Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi ke salah satu suster yang sedang lewat. "dia pasien kamar ini!"

"..Hmm..setau saya dia sedang mengikuti les privat bersama seorang guru."

"Lalu kemana mereka? Jelas-jelas mereka tidak ada diruangan?" firasat buruk Naruto mendesaknya untuk cepat-cepat menemui Hinata. Harus.

"Saya tidak tau. Tapi saya melihat guru itu keluar dari ruangan ini dan menuju kelantai atas."

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung menaiki tangga-tangga yang ada di rumah sakit itu dengan berlari.

'Hinata, sekarang kamu lagi dimana sebenarnya!'

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Dengan susah payah kugerakkan kedua kakiku agar bisa menjauhi seseorang yang sedang mengejarku. Aku sangat yakin dia sedang tidak berlari melainkan berjalan dengan santai, seakan sangat yakin kalau dia akan menemukanku cepat ataupun lambat. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Kuputuskan untuk menaikki satu persatu anak tangga rumah sakit ini agar aku bisa sampai keatas. Dan saat aku sudah menapakkan diri dilantai empat, aku tercengang.

Aku sadar. Menaikki tangga ini adalah keputusan yang salah. Aku lupa rumah sakit ini hanya ada lantai empat dan lantai limanya adalah atap rumah sakit. Kalau disini bagaimana caranya aku bisa kabur darinya?

Saat aku hendak menuruni tangga kembali, dari atas aku melihat seseorang berambut hitam kebiruan itu berjalan pelan menaikki tangga. Membuat keinginanku untuk turun menjadi habis tidak bersisa. Lagipula aku sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lebih untuk menuruni tangga terlebih lagi kakiku ini entah kenapa menjadi sakit dan berwarna merah.

Aku langsung mundur dan bersembunyi di salah satu tempat yang ada disana. Tempat yang bisa membuatku cepat ketahuan olehnya, tapi diatap, hanya ada satu tempat yang memungkinkan untuk bersembunyi. Sambil meredakan degupan jantungku aku langsung memasang telingga tajam-tajam untuk mendengar apakah dia masih ada disini atau tidak.

"Kita sudahi permainan anak kecil ini, ya? Hinata-sama."

"!" suara itu mengagetkanku.

Ternyata Sasuke sudah ada di sampingku dengan seringainya yang menyeramkan. Saat aku akan kembali akan kabur darinya, tanganku langsung ditahan olehnya. Membuat aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"K-Kau mau apa?" tanyaku dengan terisak.

"Aku mau kau melakukan apa yang tadi kukatakan." katanya, "Kalau saja kau nurut, kau tidak akan kelelahan seperti ini. Lagipula bukannya permintaanku itu sederhana, ya?"

"Bu-Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau!" jeritnya sambil menangis. "Naruto adalah orang yang berarti bagiku!"

"Kau sudah kelelahan ya rupanya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa ada nada khawatir, dan malah mengencangkan pegangan tangannya kepergelangan tanganku "Wah, nanti aku bisa dimarahi, nih. Aku sebagai gurumu juga harus menjagamu bukan?"

"..Sakit.."

Kami-sama tolong aku..

Brak! Terdengar seperti seseorang yang membuka pintu atap dengan kencang.

"HINATA!" teriak cowok jabrik yang melihat Sasuke dan melihatku yang sedang menangis.

Teriakkan itu..

Teriakkan seseorang yang kukenal.

Naruto..

.

.

**To be continue**

**And**

**LAST CHAPTER NEXT!**

.

.

**A/N** : Iya looh, **LAST CHAPTER next week**! Tetep baca, yaa! wihihih.. aku suka banget kalo misalnya ada sasuke yang jadi tokoh antagonisnya (maaf kalo ada yang ngga suka)! Apa perlu aku make sasuke untuk mainin peran antagonis di setiap fic-ku, yaa haha? Rasanya emang peran antagonis yang paling cocok sama Sasuke karena ngebuat dia makin ganteng! ^.^v Dan.. disini naruhina-nya dikit banget yaa.. tapi tenang aja aku udah siapin banyak naruhina di last chap minggu besok!

.

.

**Dialog in next chap :**

"HENTIKAAN!"

"Aku saja sadar setelah mendengar kalimatnya tadi, dan kau masih tidak sadar? cewek bodoh itu memang pantas dengan cowok bodoh sepertimu".

"Hiashi-san! Cepat kesini! Ini tentang Hinata!"

"..Karena aku—"

.

.

**Pojok 'ayo balas review!' ohiya.. ngomong-ngomong, maaf ya ngga bisa reply! Salahkan modem internetku itu! *nunjuk-nunjuk modem* **

**No Name** : heheh.. siip deeh! **Elly yanagi hime** : salam kenal jugaa.. terimakasih, ya! tenang aja, kesembuhan hinata ada ditanganku kok! #plak. **yunus kurosaki** : terimakasih udah mau fave sama review! yap! sasuke meranin peran itu di chap ini**.****ZephyrAmfoter** : Gamaken itu kodok temennya kodok-kodok summon *sotoy mode:on* yap tenang aja, ini bukan chap terakhir. **s****apphirelavender's** : iya jahat sejahatnya deh #plak. ngga deh jahatnya biasa aja kok #digaplok makin kenceng**. ice cream bluberry** : terimakasih, tetep baca, yaa.. **Senju Miru05 **: hehe, semoga setelah baca chap ini masih tetep penasaran, yaa.. haha. **Neema-chan Dattebayo**: makasih udah penasaraan! ini update-annya! **Seseorang** : wah, aku lama update, yah? *gak nyadar mode:on* emang! sasuke jahaat..#ikutan. ini jadinya bukan chap terakhir, tapi besok yang chap terakhir. **Chousamori Aozora :** sip sip dehh.. ini update-annya!

.

.

**Sekarang aku udah tau gemana endingnya lhoo! Hehe! Udah ngga bingung lagi :D**

**Btw, mau kritik, komentar, pendapat dll, silahkan REVIEW! :3**

**See you ****next Saturday****!**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	7. seventh : arigato, naruto kun

**Chap sebelumnya :**

Brak! Terdengar seperti seseorang yang membuka pintu atap dengan kencang.

"HINATA!" teriak cowok jabrik yang melihat Sasuke dan melihatku yang sedang menangis

Teriakkan itu..

Teriakkan seseorang yang kukenal.

Naruto..

.

.

**Normal POV**

Dengan pandangan kaget ditatapnya mata _onyx_ cowok yang sekarang sudah beberapa meter di depannya itu. Lalu pandangannya bergerak ke tangan kanan cowok _raven_ itu dan melihat tangan Hinata yang digenggam kencang olehnya. Seketika kadua tangan Naruto terkepal dengan kuat saking kesalnya.

Dengan langkah perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekati mereka dan merebut Hinata dengan tangan kirinya, ia usahakan agar menarik Hinata tanpa membuat cewek itu kaget ataupun merasa sakit. Setelah itu dengan kencang Naruto langsung meninju wajah Sasuke.

BUK!

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga bisa menghindari pukulan Naruto itu, tapi ia membiarkan Naruto untuk memukulnya.

.

.

**THAT'S HURT**

**By : Zoroute **

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Comfort, Hurt **

**Warning : Kuusahakan bukan OOC, cerita mudah ditebak, AU! LAST CHAPTER!**

**A/N : Maaf ya, bukan Sabtu yang kemaren! Itu karena ada pentas seni disekolahku dan akulah panitianya yang super sibuk!~ hehe. Makannya baru update sekarang.**

_**semoga ini menjadi LAST FIC yang termasuk lumayan deh.^.^ **_

**Happy reading!**

.

.

**SEVENTH. **Arigato Naruto-kun.

.

.

"Rupanya pahlawanmu sudah datang ya?" kata Sasuke dengan seringai menatap Hinata, membiarkan saja darah segar yang diciptakan oleh tonjokkan Naruto itu mengalir dari bibirnya.

Hinata tidak mau melihatnya dan menghindari pandangan Sasuke dengan bersembunyi di belakang Naruto. Tubuhnya yang sekarang gemetar dan membuatnya pelan-pelan menjadi jatuh terduduk. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan beban tubuhnya setelah mengeluarkan sebegitu banyak tenaga untuk kabur dari Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan, kamu kenapa?" Naruto langsung khawatir melihat keadaan Hinata dan melupakan Sasuke untuk sementara.

Sasuke memindahkan pandangannya ke dua mata biru milik Naruto. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto."

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan kesal, "Sasuke..!" geramnya, "Apa yang telah kau lakukan, hah?" teriaknya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," Sasuke menjawab sambil menghapus darahnya dengan punggung tangannya, "Aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk membuatmu gagal dipertandingan basket. Itu aja."

Mata Naruto terbelalak saking kagetnya, "A—APA? Hanya karena itu kau membuat Hinata menjadi seperti ini!"

"Hn, ada yang salah?"

BUK! Pukulan kedua mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

"YA! ITU SALAH! Sejak kapan kau menjadi bodoh?" teriak Naruto sambil menarik kerah baju kemeja Sasuke.

Saat Naruto meneriakkinya Sasuke malah tertawa. Tertawa yang sepertinya sangat senang melihat orang yang menderita. Karena amarah yang tidak tertahankan akhirnya Naruto mengayunkan kembali kepalan tangannya ke arah muka Sasuke lagi.

Tapi, sebelum tonjokkan itu mendarat, dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menepis tonjokkan dengan telapak tangan kanannya, dan mengayunkan kembali punggung tangannya agar menonjok muka Naruto dengan keras.

"KAU SENDIRI KENAPA, HAH?" balas Sasuke, kali ini dengan emosi. "Aku memang ingin menjatuhkanmu dengan cara ini, tapi tidak kusangka kau begitu gampang untuk dijatuhkan!" teriaknya sambil mencengram kerah baju Naruto dengan tatapan marah.

Hening.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Naruto, Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sinis. "Rupanya ini ya si pemenang tahun lalu?" gumamnya. "Orang yang bisa mengalahkanku?" Lalu dengan tatapan meremehkannya ia tatap Hinata yang sedang terduduk dan menyender ditembok sebelah pintu.. "Hanya karena seorang cewek ?" lalu ia berlari kearah Naruto dengan kepalan tangan kanannya yang sudah siap memukul muka cowok yang sedang menunduk, dibuat berpikir olehnya. Orang yang sudah menjadi saingannya di pertandingan basket, Naruto. "JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"HENTIKAN!"

.

.

**Gamakichi POV**

Setelah sekian lama tidak kembali ke dunia malaikat penyakit, akhirnya aku sampai kesini. Dan sekarang aku sudah tiba didepan ruangan Gamabunta-kaichou. Sekarang perasaanku penuh dengan perasaan bersalah ke dua orang yang telah kubebani itu.

Tok-tok. Kuketuk pintu yang ada didepanku dua kali.

"Ya, masuk," kata Gamabunta, lalu ia melihatku, "Oh, kau rupanya Gamakichi. Sudah berapa minggu kau tidak kesini, ya? Sedang banyak tugas?"

"Gamabunta-Kaichou," panggilku, menunda untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Setelah ia menyahut aku melanjutkan, "Aku memberikan penyakit yang seminggu lalu kau berikan kepada orang yang salah," kataku langsung, tidak mau berbasa-basi.

Dengan cepat, Gamabunta langsung melotot karena kaget, "A—APA! Kenapa baru sekarang kau bilang padaku!"

"Maafkan aku," kataku lirih, "Tapi penyakit itu sudah kuberikan keorang yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mendapatkannya," kataku sambil menunduk.

"Tapi—"

Aku langsung memotong kalimatnya, "Aku sudah tau. Dan aku akan menerima hukumanku. Tapi, kumohon.. bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu sebelum aku mati?"

"..Katakan saja."

.

.

**Normal POV**

"HENTIKAN!" suara Hinata langsung memecahkan lamunan Naruto yang tadinya siap dipukul oleh Sasuke. Masalahnya saat Naruto melihat ketempat bersendernya Hinata, ia sudah tidak ada disana. melainkan ada di depannya menghentikan Sasuke dengan cara menabrak cowok itu yang akan memukul Naruto.

Bruk! Hinata jatuh menimpa tubuh Sasuke.

Dan tanpa gemetar ataupun takut Hinata sambil menangis langsung memukuli Sasuke dengan bertubi-tubi, melupakan dirinya yang pendiam, pemalu dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Jangan buat Naruto-kun bersedih!" teriaknya sambil sekuat tenaga menahan tangisannya, tapi tetap saja, sekuat apapun ia menahan tangisnya, air mata terus keluar dari matanya dan menjatuhi muka Sasuke yang ada dibawahnya.

"Hi-Hinata?" Naruto semakin kaget mendengar apa yang tadi dikatakan Hinata. Hinata membela dirinya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini!" Sasuke hanya bisa menahan pukulan lemah Hinata dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Karena sudah tidak kuat lagi akhirnya Hinata berhenti dan hanya menangis "Jangan buat Naruto bersedih, dia tidak pantas menderita! Biarkan aku yang menampung bebannya!" teriaknya masih dengan menagis. Tangisan yang terdengar seperti memohon. Setelah berteriak, Hinata merasakan kalau dirinya seperti kehilangan kesadaran dan langsung pingsan dengan menimpa Sasuke.

"Hinata! Kamu kenapa? HINATA!"

Melihat wajah Hinata yang sekarang sudah sangat pucat itu Naruto langsung membawa Hinata dengan gendongnya. Meninggalkan dan membiarkan Sasuke menjadi terduduk dan termenung diatas.

.

.

Tanpa merasa ada beban di tangannya dengan berlari Naruto menuruni satu persatu anak tangga untuk menemui suster ataupun dokter yang ada dirumah sakit ini. Lalu akhirnya dia berhasil menemui salah seorang suster berambut hitam pendek yang bernama Shizune. "Suster! Cepat tolong Hinata!" teriaknya ke suster itu.

Suster itu tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi langsung siap dengan menyuruh Naruto untuk membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidur pasien ruangan cewek itu dan ia memanggil dokter Tsunade yang memang mengurusi masalah penyakit Hinata.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Dokter pirang itu saat sudah memasuki ruangan Hinata. sebenarnya Tsunade lebih kaget lagi karena ada Naruto disana, tapi keselamatan pasiennya ia nomor satukan terlebih dahulu. Dengan segera ia memeriksa Hinata yang sudah terbaring itu.

"Maaf, kau harus keluar terlebih dahulu. Hyuuga-san perlu diperiksa."

Dengan nurut Naruto langsung keluar dari ruangan itu, ia tidak mau menghambat pemeriksaan Hinata.

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

Saat dokter Tsunade sudah keluar dari ruangan Hinata, aku langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk di ruang tunggu dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku khawatir.

"..Dia kritis mungkin kau baru bisa sadar sekitar beberapa jam lagi."

Aku seakan tidak bisa bernafas saat mendengar kalau Hinata kritis, rasanya seperti ada gada besar yang memukul kepalaku. Aku langsung berjalan keluar rumah sakit dengan langkah terseok. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan diriku sendiri.

'_Jangan buat Naruto bersedih, dia tidak pantas menderita! Biarkan aku yang menampung bebannya!'_

Terngiang suara Hinata yang membuat diriku mengigit bibir bawahku sendiri. Membuat diriku semakin tidak bisa menerima dengan jalannya kehidupanku.

Hinata masih membela diriku disaat dirinya sendiri sedang menderita? Kenapa dia terlalu memikirkan orang lain seperti aku dibandingkan memikirkan dirinya sendiri? ini semua salahku. Hinata seperti ini semuanya karenaku.

Sekarang apa aku masih punya muka untuk menjenguknya?

"Apa kau sedang menyesali atas dirimu sendiri?"

Suara seseorang memecahkan lamunanku saat aku sudah menapakkan kakiku di luar rumah sakit, dan saat aku melihat siapa yang berbicara padaku itu aku langsung menatap matanya tajam. "..Sasuke"

"Hn," cowok itu menyalakan rokoknya yang sudah terselip dibibirnya, "Apa cewek itu sudah pergi kealam sana, hah?" tanya Sasuke tanpa perasaan.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" aku menahan emosi untuk memukulnya.

Sambil menghembuskan asap rokok, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau berani meninggalkan cewek bodoh yang membelamu mati-matian itu sendirian dirumah sakit? Jangan bilang kau jadi tidak berani melihatnya lagi," katanya panjang lebar dengan muka dinginnya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke membuatku terkejut.

"Aku saja sadar setelah mendengar kalimatnya tadi, dan kau masih tidak sadar?" kata Sasuke, "Cewek bodoh itu memang pantas dengan cowok bodoh sepertimu."

Aku langsung tersenyum, karena aku sudah tau apa maksud Sasuke. Dia sedang menasihatiku walaupun nadanya yang ia keluarkan adalah nada meremehkan.

"..Aku tau kau orang baik, Sasuke," kataku terlebih dahulu, "Terimakasih."

Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan kembali memasuki rumah sakit dan berdiri didepan ruangan yang bertuliskan Hyuuga itu.

Tok-tok. Aku mengetuk pintu ruangannya, dan aku langsung masuk kedalam.

Sudah pasti tidak ada lagi yang menyahut saat kuketuk pintu itu karena hanya ada Hinata yang tertidur disana.

Aku duduk pas disampingnya dan menatap seorang cewek berambut biru panjang itu tertidur dengan tentram di kasur pasiennya. Dengan lembut kuusap pelan rambut birunya dan kuletakkan wajahku disamping wajahnya.

Aku melihat wajahnya dan termenung. Memikirkan sesuatu yang bernama perasaan dari dalam diriku.

Mengingat perasaan sedih saat melihat bangkunya dikelas kosong. Perasaan tentram saat berbicara dengannya di lapangan. Perasaan bersalah saat penyakit itu menimpanya. Perasaan bahagia saat ia tersenyum melihatku ada disampingnya. Dan perasaan yang merasa diriku tidak berguna saat ia membelaku disaat ia menderita.

Hinata, kapan kamu akan bangun? Ada yang mau kukatakan padamu.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku berbayang-bayang dan bebebrapa menit kemudian, aku tertidur dengan memimpikannya.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Tsunade yang sedang memeriksa laporan perkembangan pasiennya yang bernama Hinata. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan yang baru saja diberikan oleh Shizune itu ia buka pintu ruangan Hinata dan masuk kesana.

Saat melihat Hinata, ia terkejut melihat Naruto yang ada disana, tapi ia selipkan senyuman diterakhirnya. Lalu kembali fokus untuk memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

Setelah memeriksa keadaan Hinata,Tsunade sedikit terkejut seperti tidak percaya dengan hasil yang barusan ia periksa. "A-APA? Jangan bilang dia—"

Cepat-cepat ia mengambil _handphone_-nya dan menelfon Hiashi, ayah dari Hinata. Setelah sambungannya diangkat, Tsunade langsung berbicara tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu. "Hiashi-san! Cepat kesini! Ini tentang Hinata!"

Belasan menit kemudian seperti permintaan Tsunade, Hiashi datang. Setelah berbicara dengan Tsunade ia langsung menuju ruangan Hinata dan menangis disana.

.

.

**THE END. Gak deng hehe ^_^v**

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Kubuka kedua mataku yang masih berat, lalu kuubah posisiku menjadi terduduk. Kurasakan ada secarik kertas yang mungkin seseorang meletakkannya di tanganku disaat aku masih tidak sadarkan diri. Pelan-pelan kubuka lipatan kertas itu dan kulihat isi yang tertulis disana.

Tiba-tiba tanganku bergetar dan air mata terjatuh dari mataku saat aku membaca satu persatu kata yang ada didalamnya. Lalu, aku mencoba untuk tersenyum dan merasakan sinar matahari yang sudah menembus jendela kamar dan menerpa wajahku. Hangat. Matahari juga selalu mengingatkanku kepada..

"Naruto?" kagetku dengan suara pelan, lalu aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan saat mengira akan membangunkannya. Aku melihatnya tertidur di kursi dengan kepala yang menyender di meja.

Mungkin karena ia mendengar suaraku, perlahan ia juga membuka mata. Saat ia melihatku yang sedang menunduk ia terkaget seakan tidak percaya kalau aku sudah sadar. "Hi-Hinata? kamu sudah sadar?"

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun," sapaku dengan tersenyum malu dan menghapus beberapa air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi.

"O-Ohayo. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" terdengar nada khawatir di kalimatnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah sehat, dan ..apa kamu yang menjagaku sewaktu aku tidak sadar?"

"Ya, aku mencemaskanmu."

"Kenapa? Apa alasannya kamu selalu mau disampingku?" aku menatap matanya serius.

"..Karena aku—" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya seakan baru sadar dengan apa yang kumaksud.

Ya, aku memang bukan bertanya alasan kenapa Naruto menemaniku disini, melainkan alasan kenapa dia selalu ada disampingku dan mau terus mendukungku. Aku memang tidak boleh bersangka buruk, tapi aku sangat takut kalau Naruto juga mempunyai maksud tertentu seperti Sasuke.

Menurutku hal seperti apa yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah hal yang tidak berguna. Mendukung orang yang seperti.. aku.

"Karena aku menyayangimu!" teriakkan Naruto yang tegas memecahkan lamunanku.

"A-Apa?" gagapku tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kudengar.

"Aku menyanyangimu! Aku menyukaimu dan aku mencintaimu!"

Suasana ruangan lansgung hening saat ia selesai berteriak, tentu saja karena aku kaget dan terus-terusan menatap mata biru lautnya.

Lalu satu persatu butiran bening turun darimataku. "..Aku mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu, Naruto-kun," kataku jujur, "..Lihat," pintaku sambil menunjukkan isi dari secarik kertas yang sedari tadi sudah ingin kutunjukkan padanya.

Lalu matanya dengan cepat membaca isi surat kecil itu.

'_Hinata, kamu sudah berjuang melawan penyakit itu dan Kami-sama sepertinya sudah mengabulkan semua doamu. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau kamu sembuh sudah tidak tervonis penyakit ALS._

_dari, Dokter Tsunade'_

dengan cepat mata Naruto membulat dan langsung memelukku dari samping, "HINATAAA! KAMU SEMBUH! KAMU SEMBUH!"

Aku membalas pelukannya dengan memeluknya, "Akhirnya kamu sembuh Hinata.." gumamnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mataku, "Berarti kita masih mempunyai banyak waktu bersama, kan?"

"Ya," jawabku malu dengan tersenyum. Lalu Naruto menghapus sisa air mata di bawah mataku dan mengecup keningku dan menahan posisinya. Saat Naruto melakukannya aku langsung tidak bisa bernafas dan langsung gugup setengah mati. Tapi aku tau perasaan ini. Bahagia.

Ia melepaskan kecupannya dan melihat wajahku dengan senyuman mentarinya. Perlahan wajahnya mendekatiku, mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Lalu saat aku akan memejamkan mata untuknya..

BRAK!

.

.

**Normal POV**

Suara yang tedengar dari jendela itu mengaggetkan Hinata dan dengan sisa tenaga ia dorong Naruto sampai hampir jungkir balik dari kursinya.

"Aduuh.." keluh Naruto yang pipinya berhasil didorong oleh Hinata, "Yang tadi siapa sih? Ngagetin aja!" katanyanya sambil melihat kearah jendela dan melihat sebuah kodok yang sedikit mirip dengan Gamakichi.

"Ma-Ma-Maaf, Naruto-kun," gugup Hinata sambil menutupi muka merahnya, lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. "..Kamu melihat apa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

'Ohiya, ya.. Hinata-chan kan tidak bisa melihat makluk itu' pikir Naruto, lalu menatap kodok itu dengan sedikit menaikkan alisnya untuk seakan berkata 'apa?' padanya.

"Ehn, apa aku menghancurkan suasana?" katanya tanpa merasa bersalah.

Naruto langsung memutar matanya dan nyinisin kodok itu lalu menatap Hinata, "Hinata-chan, aku tutup jendelanya dulu ya?" setelah anggukan darinya, aku langsung menarik kodok itu dan membawanya keluar jendela.

"Kau mau apa, sih Gamakichi?" bisik Naruto dengan sedikit kesal.

"Bukan, aku bukan Gamakichi. Aku Gamaken, temannya. Aku kesini untuk memberitau sesuatu padamu." jelas Gamaken, "Kau tau kenapa si Hyuuga itu bisa sembuh?"

"..Karena hinata sdah berjuang melawan penyakitnya," jawab Naruto mantap.

"Bukan. Hyuuga Hinata bisa sembuh karena Gamakichi mengorbankan nyawanya untuk kesembuhannya."

"APA?"

"Naruto? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ada temanku yang meninggal. Boleh aku ke kuil sekarang? Aku ingin berdoa."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata berdoa dengan serius di depan kuil, tempat dimana Naruto sering menjumpai Gamakichi dan juga tempat yang Gamaken jaga. Setelah mereka berdua selesai berdoa mereka sempat mematung di depan kuil, sampai akhirnya Gamaken memecah keheningan yang mungkin hanya disadari oleh Naruto seorang.

"Maafkan aku karena tiba-tiba memberitahukan berita itu"

Naruto mengangguk dengan menunduk. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sedikit bersalah karena sampai kalimat terakhir yang ia keluarkan untuk Gamakichi adalah sebuah kalimat kasar.

'Kenapa dia melakukan itu?' ucap Naruto pelan sambil menatap lurus kedepan, Hinata hanya bisa menatapnya karena tidak mengerti.

**Ini wujud permintamaafanku padamu, bodoh.**

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung kaget dengan suara yang hanya terdengar ditelinganya itu. Ia melihat kesegala arah untuk mencari asal suara itu tapi tidak menemukannya.

**Ya, ini aku Gamakichi.**

"Ah.."

**Maafkan aku. Sampaikan juga permintaan maafku padanya.**

"Aku merasa kenal dengan orang yang kamu doa kan. Apa aku mengenalnya?" kalimat Hinata membuat Naruto memandang ceweknya itu.

Naruto langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya kepinggang Hinata dan menaruh dagunya kepundaknya. "Ya, mungkin secara tidak langsung kau mengenalinya. Dia juga orang yang menginginkan kesembuhanmu."  
Mendengarku Hinata langsung kembali memandang ke depan kuil lalu berterimakasih,"Terimakasih banyak." senyum Hinata hangat dan tulus

'Ya, terimakasih Gamakichi.'

**Hm, sama-sama. Aku pergi dulu, waktuku disini sudah habis.**

'Ya.'

**.**

**.**

Siang yang membuat panas satu lapangan Konoha SHS bukanlah sinar terik matahari, melainkan kobaran semangat penonton untuk mendukung tim basket sekolahnya masing-masing yang sedang bertanding.

Dan saat si jabrik pirang itu mendapatkan bolanya, dengan sekali loncatan ia langsung nge-_shoot_ dan bola itu melambung lalu masuk tanpa menyentuh _ring_.

"YEAAHAHAA! Hinata-chaan! Lihat! Aku _three poin_!" seru cowok jabrik itu sambil melambaikan tangannya ke cewek bergelar 'pacarnya' yang ada dibangku penonton. Cewek itu adalah Hinata, dan ia membalas lambaiannya dan senyuman lembut.

Lalu giliran tim lain yang mengendalikan bola, si rambut raven yang memegang bola itu hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya sambil memantulkan bola, "Jangan senang dulu, Dobe. Nilai masih 99-98 kalian hanya unggul satu poin dari kami."

Dengan cepat Naruto berbalik keposisinya dan tersenyum lebar, "Itu kalau kau bisa, maju sini.. Sasuke!" berbarengan dengan kalimat Naruto, sorak penonton kembali heboh.

"Naruto-kun! Berusahalah!" teriak Hinata mendukung Naruto.

Mendengar suara dukungan Hinata yang sebenarnya sangat kecil itu, Naruto kembali menghadap Hinata dan memberikan cengiran khasnya. Entah kenapa telinga Naruto jauh lebih peka untuk mendengar suara Hinata. Hanya suara Hinata. Tapi, masalahnya hal itu membuat Naruto lengah, dan tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah melewatinya.

"WAA! Kau curang Sasuke! Jangan-jangan kau yang menyuruh Hinata untuk mendukungku agar aku kehilangan konsentrasi, yaa!" teriak Naruto kesal sambil mengejar Sasuke yang sudah semakin dekat dengan _ring_ tim-nya.

"Hei, siapa yang nyuruh dia? Jelas-jelas kau yang mengajaknya!" seru Sasuke emosi yang tidak jadi melemparkan bolanya kering, melainkan melempar bola oranye itu pas kemuka Naruto.

Dari yang tadinya sorakkan penyemangat yang didegar, sekarang menjadi suara tawa melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang kembali bertengkar, namun terlihat lucu.

Hinata tersenyum sebentar lalu menghadapkan wajahnya kelangit-langit yang tampak sangat jelas dari tempat duduknya sekarang, "Kami-sama, terimakasih Engkau telah memberikanku kesempatan hidup yang kedua." lalu membagi pandangannya ke matahari yang bersinar terang, "Dan.. Naruto-kun, Arigato."

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**A/N : **Akhirnyaaa! Chap sekaligus fic ini selesai jugaaa! Wawawaw! Fic multichap pertama yang complete nih! semog aja para reader suka sama endingnya, karena udah susah payah kubuat happy ending. Hehe.. (idenya bener-bener susah untuk didapetin-_-).

Dan saat SasuNaru berantem diatap aku mengambil dari yang ada di anime. Tapi diubah-ubahlah. yah, dari pada ngomongin itu lebih baik aku berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para readers yang udah ngebaca nyampe chap terakhir ini.

.

.

**Pojok 'ayo balas review!' and special thanks to OraRi HinaRa, ZephyrAmfoter dan Senju Miru05 yang udah ngereview perchapter!:**

**ZephyrAmfoter **: Iyaya, alasan Sasuke marahnya maksa banget ya -_-a soalnya bingung sih Sasuke mau marah karena apa. Bener banget! Gamakichi memang melakukan hal penting kan. **Namikaze HyuuZu** : Karena Itachi adalah kakak yang baik banget sama adeknya yang Unyu itu. **Senju Miru05** : hehe okelahh, ini udah happy ending! Semoga suka! **Ans Micky Namikaze** : Wah, terimakasih pujiannya.. ini chap terakhirnya! **OraRi HinaRa :** Iya! Dan terimakasih udah review 5 sama 6 juga, ya! Typo akan ku coba perbaiki di chap terakhir. **Seseorang** : Nih, udah happy ending lho! Semoga seneng sama endingnya, ya ^.^v **ice cream blueberry** : Gamakichi nembus kesalahannya ya pasti ada di chap inii! Ohiya, jangan panggil senpai, masih belon cocok dipanggil gitu-_-a.** Chousamori Aozora : **aku sih bilangnya full romance, tapi yah mungkin ternyata cuma setengah ato seperempatnya doang.Yang penting ini sudah kuupdate!

**Untuk balesan review dichap ini aku akan reply message, tapi bakal ngereview di chap 7 ini aku mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya. **

.

.

**Terimakasih untuk para readers yang udah mau baca sampai chap ini, nge fave, nge alert, ngereview, dll yaaa! LOVE YA!**

**Kalo endingnya kalian suka, ngga suka atau maksa.. silahkan berikan pendapat, saran atau kritik lewat ****REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**THANKYOU**


End file.
